For Good
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: The summer before their senior year changed them all more than they could expect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - I own nothing :( It all belongs to FOX and RM!

For Good

Rachel Berry was someone who had changed a lot in the last two years but she wasn't the only one. Everyone is the glee club had.  
She remembered Mercedes in their second year saying that they were family and that was very much true these days. In fact the original group was the closest in the school, well all except for Rachel and Santana, they seemed to tolerate each other for the group's sake but they really weren't friends – Little did they know that was all about to change.

It all started in the summer before their senior year. With Finn and Puck off at football camp for three weeks Rachel felt she needed something different to do, so she volunteered at Lima Memorial Hospital, her cheery, bubbly personality made her fit in really well and the end of her first week she had become part of the furniture.

"Good Morning all" Rachel announced waltzing into the reception area of the hospital on the Tuesday of her second week handing over coffees to Summer and Aimee the reception girls.

"Morning" they say as she continues in the direction of the Chief's office

"Morning Rick, coffee, black and a bagel" she says handing him what she knew was his breakfast

"Thanks Rachel, you spoil us all too much. What are we going to do when you head back to school?"

"That's not for three months Rick, but I've sure you will survive like you did before"

"I guess" Rick laughed "But we won't do it as well as we are now"

"Well this is true." Rachel joked "Did you get home early enough last night? Cathy called three times to make sure you would"

"Five times actually by the end of the day, my wife is nothing if not persistent, but that reminds me, with all the extra work you have been doing around here I don't think it's right that it's just volunteer work anymore. I'd like you to join the staff as my PA and a fill in receptionist for at least the remained of your summer break"

"Are you serious?

"Yes, now I understand it's still your vacation time so I'll make your hours nine till three but of course if it's all flexible. If you want to take a day off or a trip somewhere that is fine"

"Rick, I really don't know what to say"

"Please just say yes, you have made things run a lot smoother and you have only been here a week and I know Summer and Aimee are keen for you to be around more, as for the rest of the staff they love you"

"That's sweet of you to say; well I guess yes I'd love the job. I do need Tuesday in two weeks off as I have to pick up some friends from the airport" Rachel explained

"That is more than fine. Go down to HR and see them about a uniform; I'll call them and tell them you are on your way"

"Will do, thanks again Rick"

Work ran smoothly but quickly that day for Rachel and before she knew it she was walking out the front of the hospital and on the way home.  
Stopping at a red light her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully

"Hey it's Quinn, Where are you right now?"

"Hey Q, I'm on my way home from work, why what's up?"

"Come over here instead, your Dads aren't around this week right?"

"Nope they left yesterday and are gone for the next month and a half"

"Good, my Mom went out of town for a couple of days so come have dinner with me"

"Okay sounds good, I'll be there soon" Rachel said hanging up and turning her car towards Quinn's and was there within minutes. Rachel stepped out of the car and was ambushed with a hug from Quinn who then proceeded to drag her into the house.

"Rach, I'm so glad you're here" Said Quinn hugging her again

"Quinn, we hung out all weekend, what's going on?"

"I was off work today and here by myself all day and I was so very bored, with you at work and Finn and Puck at camp, I just miss my friends" Quinn explained

"I know, they have only been gone a week and I miss them already, only two weeks to go though and then we have them back"

"Yeah, well three for me as Mom and I are going away that week that they get back. I wish I could come and pick them up from the airport with you like last year"

"Me too, it's not the same without the four of us together" Rachel said with a pout

"I still can't believe how far we have come, and now us all being single and just friends. I really thought you and Finn were it"

"I know, the funny thing is I thought you and Finn were it, Noah told me once that you and Finn would never break up"

"Before 'babygate' right?"

"Yeah, that week we dated in our first year of glee"

"I feel like we are the cast of 'Friends' we've all dated each other, well not exactly but you know what I mean"

Rachel let out a laugh "I get it, so if you had of told me in that first year we would all be this close going into our senior year I would have laughed at you"

"Me too" Quinn said "I'm glad we all got past it though and I think it made the four of us stronger and it bonded us and I'm really glad Jesse is no longer in the picture"

"As am I, what was I thinking? And you what were you thinking dating Sam?"

"Mistakes happen. Sam is still a good guy though"

"Oh yeah, and I love him as a good friend, but he isn't for you"

"Whatever! So anything new since the weekend?" Quinn asked

Rachel proceeded to tell Quinn about the amazing day she had at work and they discussed plans about what to do once the four of them were back together again and also about things they could invite the whole club to or at least those who were still in town for the summer.  
After ordering pizza and crying through 'The Last Song' together Rachel headed for home as they both had work the next day.

She was walking through the front door when the phone rang, her dads calling to check up on her and remind her of the things that they had forgotten to do before they left. Hanging up she turned to head upstairs when the phone rang again.

"Yes daddy, I remembered to turn the alarm on" She answered

"Okay not what I'm normally called but when I get home I could make you scream it"

"NOAH! If you weren't here I'd totally punch you for that"

"Oww"

"Don't worry Rach, I got it covered" Finn added

"Finn?"

"Yeah it's me, you're on speaker phone"

"How's camp? I miss you guys already"

"When I get back you can show me how much" Puck told her

"Noah must you always make things dirty, you are lucky we are friends"

"I love that your mind went there though Rach – Awesome babe"

Rachel rolled her eyes even though she knew she couldn't see her "To answer your question Rach, camp is good, tough but good, what are we missing back home?" Finn asked

"Yeah other than you in a bikini?" Puck added

"Well Finn" She started choosing to ignore Puck completely "Not much is happening really just hanging out with Quinn and what not but I have the best news my volunteer job at the hospital became a real paid job today as the PA for the chief of the hospital and a fill in receptionist. I got a uniform and everything"

"Rachel that's amazing, they must love you there"

"Of course they love our girl, she's awesome" Puck said hitting Finn across the back of the head "but does this mean less time together when we get home?"

"Only a little, you both have work and my hours are only nine till three" Rachel explained "And the boss said I could take days off when I wanted because he understands it's my summer"

"He sounds like a good boss Rach, Oh man my mom is calling my cell, I should take this I haven't spoken to her since we got here, sorry I have to leave you with Puck"

"Gee thanks dude"

"That's ok I'll tell to you again soon Finn"

"See ya Rach"

"Then there were two" Puck said taking the phone off speaker and making sure Finn was out of earshot "I thought he would never leave, I guess we should talk"

"We have been talking Noah, did you fall asleep?"

"You know what I'm talking about Rach"

"I have no idea what you are on about Noah"

"Stop being so stubborn! We kissed Rach, the start of summer BBQ at the lake, the night before I left, remember?"

"Of course I remember Noah, I'm just not sure how good it was"

"What do you mean good? That was a great kiss" he said clearly offended

"I'm not talking about the kiss itself Noah, I'm talking about us, our friends, and we are going into our senior year after summer. Do we even care about one kiss?"

Puck sighed clearly he did more than her so he asked "Have you told Quinn?"

"No I couldn't, it's was only one kiss it's not like we are dating. There is no reason for her to worry over a change to group?"

"What if there was a reason?"

"Noah please don't do this" Rachel pleaded they had been spending a lot of time together just the two of them up until he left, hiding it from everyone else. It had all come to a climax when he had kissed her at the BBQ but now she wasn't sure how she felt "We are miles apart right now and we shouldn't be having this conversation over the phone"

"I know you are right, but we will have this discussion when I get back, because Rach it's all I've thought about all week and it's so not badass of me that I'm telling you this, but there it is"

"Noah I'm not going to lie, I've thought about it too but we have been here before – it lasted a week"

"Things are different now Rachel"

"I know but let's leave this until you get home"

"Ok fine how about you tell me about this uniform – Hot Nurse?"

"And he's back! I'm not a nurse Noah it's just corporate wear"

"I bet you still look hot"

"Okay on that note it's time for me to hang up"

"Oh come on Rach, you know I think you're hot. Please tell me you wear those heels with your uniform"

"Good night Noah" Rachel said hanging up and heading up to her room. She changes and climbs into bed when her cell beeps

Noah: Hanging up – Harsh Rach. Can't wait 2 c u in that uniform babe.

Rachel*: In your dreams Noah

Noah: That's right ur in my dreams – in those heels – u no the ones

Rachel laughed as she shook her head, she knew exactly which heels he was talking about four inches high and black she had brought on a shopping trip with Quinn and the boys

Rachel*: How you convinced me to buy them I'll never know, but maybe I should wear them more

She text him back deciding to play with his mind a little

Noah: Don't say things u don't mean Rach

Rachel*: Maybe I do :)

Noah: Ur killing me here – miss you tons babe

Rachel*: Miss you too Noah, Good Night

Rachel placed her phone on the bedside table and pulled the covers over herself and laughed again, maybe there was something there with her and Noah. One things she as sure of was that he was the last thing on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks so much for all the alerts and to those who reviewed it means a lot. I'm going to try and updated as quickly as I can but I do like to have at least written a couple of chapters before I post so you don't have to wait too long. This might be slow moving to start with for the reason that Puck is away but I like to think that is in a lot more of the story than you would originally think.

Again I don't own anything it all belongs to RM and FOX – but I do own Mark Salling's album it's amazing!

Chapter 2

It was Thursday Rachel had just come back from her lunch break and was sitting at her desk at the back of the reception area finishing typing up reports from meetings Rick had been in all morning.

"Did you hear about the case in the ER?" Summer asked Aimee and Rachel

"No what happened?"

"Todd says they just brought in a guy from a car crash and his daughter, the guy went straight through to theatre as his side took the worst hit and his daughter got away with only a gash on her forehead but is an emotional wreck, they can't get her to calm down"

"Really? I think that I would be the same if it was one of my dads" Rachel commented

"The other driver was apparently drunk and ran a red light, I know right drunk in the middle of the day who does that and now he has taken away his own pain because he died on impact but has put another family through hell"

"That poor girl, where is her mom?" Aimee asked

"I don't know much but from what Todd said she isn't around"

Aimee shook her head "I have no idea how you get this information so fast"

"It's a talent" Summer replied

"No it's called making out with Todd on your lunch break, but Rachel will get real info when she take the reports down there won't you?" Aimee asked

"I'll find out what I can" Rachel said smiling as she printed the reports and headed to the Emergency department

"Hey Todd" she said entering the ER

"Hey Rach, thanks for the coffee this morning, you're a life saver, such a hard night yesterday"

"Yeah when are you off today?" Rachel asked walking around the desk and putting the reports into the doctor's pigeon holes

"Pulling a double shift, it's crazy down here right now"

"Yeah I can see that, although I also heard a bit from your lunch buddy" Rachel added smiling

"Ok shut up"

Rachel laughed "Hey it's cool, Summer is great"

"Yeah she really is"

"So I've got some time if you want a hand with the paperwork"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah the reports are all typed, I'm free, let me just call the girls and let them know" Rachel said picking up the phone to call the front desk "Ok all done, put me to work"

"Awesome, can you maybe talk to the daughter from the car accident, she is about your age maybe that might help"

"Sure if you think it might help I'll give it a shot, where is she?"

"In Paeds 3, figured since we didn't have any kids in right now it would be the best since it has a door and she is a mess, no one anymore information out of her we just have stuff on her dad that she gave us before she lost it. Plus with him being a doctor here it's touchy now" Todd Explained as the phone rang

"I'm on it" Rachel said leaving Todd to answer the phone as she headed down the hall notepad and pen in hand. Rachel got to the room and opened the door slowly to find a girl sitting on the bed her head down sobbing. Her heels (so what she liked them it had nothing to do with Puck) clicked on the floor and the girl raised her head

"Berry?"

"Santana?"

"What are you doing here? Who called you? I didn't give any details out!" Santana all but yelled through her tears

"Relax, I work here, nobody called me but hey I'll leave you alone I can tell you don't want me here"

She turned to leave "Wait! Please Rachel, I don't have anyone else" Santana said bursting into tears again. Rachel placed the notebook and pen on the table, pulled off her heels and crawled up onto the bed, taking Santana in her arms just holding eh broken girl as she cried.

Once she had calmed down Rachel got enough details out of Santana to pass back to the admin staff in the ER and called Summer and Aimee to let them know what was going on and that she was staying down with Santana for the rest of her shift which looking at the time she noticed was only an extra half hour.  
She stayed right through until Santana fell asleep at 7pm and left a note to let her know she would be back in the morning.

Rachel said good night to the evening staff leaving her cell number in case Santana needed her and headed back to her desk to collect her things

"Rachel what are you still doing here?" Rick asked coming out of his office causing her to jump

"Oh hey Rick, you scared me" Rachel said as she then explained the day

"Did you want tomorrow off?"

"No. no I'll come and do what I can, I'll just check on Santana during the day and if that doesn't work I'll head home with her. I'm no doctor but other than the shock I'm pretty sure she will be able to go home tomorrow but she might want to spend the time in the ICU, I guess that's where her dad will be"

"Yes, most likely. How do you know her?"

"We are in glee club together at school"

"Oh ok then, well if that's what you want to do that's fine, go home and get some rest you look like you need it. I'll see you tomorrow but you make sure to let me know if you want to head home, especially if Santana needs it"

"Thanks Rick, see you later" Rachel said before heading out to the car. She pulled out her phone and noticed she had seven voice mails just what she needed after a long day she sighed and let them play through as she started for home.

Message One  
"Hey Rach, How's the job going today? So I know we spoke like Tuesday night but we have a free afternoon – you said you did off at three right? Call me as soon as you finish."

Message Two  
"Hey Hun, it's your dads, just thought we should let you know we won't have phone reception for a while, we hoped to catch you but you must still be working, we love you baby girl and will call you when we can – Have a good night"

Message Three  
"Rach, it's ten past three, why haven't you called me yet. I know you don't have a life without me and Finn there – jokes – call me"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck message and sighed he was like a needy boyfriend without actually being one. This was the Noah she like, not the Puck he showed everyone else

Message Four  
"Hey it's Quinn, just wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight with me and Kurt – call me"

Message Five  
"Ok so I called your home and you are either not there or you are avoiding me after our chat the other day" Come on Rach, I miss you babe and I wanna talk – call me"

Turning into her drive Rachel shook her head before listening to the last two messages

Message Six  
"Sorry it's me again – I'm guessing you went straight to bed or something after work and therefore dinner is out but call me when you can and maybe we can see a movie and shop tomorrow night – sweet dreams"

Message Seven  
"Hey Rach, it's Finn please call Puck he is driving me insane and if you don't call him soon, you will only be picking me up at the airport cos I'm ready to murder him. Love ya."

Rachel sighed rubbing her hands over her face before grabbing her bag and heading inside collapsing onto the couch she hit her second speed dial and raised the phone to her ear.

"Babe, where the hell have you been? I've been trying you for hours" Puck said answering on the first ring

"I'm sorry Noah, I got caught up at work. It was flat out today and we had some car crash victims come into the ER, I'm just totally drained"

"Oh Rach, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so, it's was the hardest day I've had so far, I just wish you were here that's all"

"Me too babe only a week and a bit left now"

"I can't wait" she said honestly smiling into the phone for what felt the first time in hours "Noah I know you wanted to chat but I have to be back at the hospital tomorrow morning and I really just need sleep. I'm so sorry but I'm not avoiding you if it helps"

"It's ok babe, call me when you can and I'll try and pick up or will call you back when I get the chance"

"Will do, say hi to Finn for me and let him know he doesn't have to kill you and that I miss him too"

"Okay I will. Sleep well Rach"

"Thanks Noah, miss you. Good night"

As Rachel hung up and headed to bed, Puck was stuck thinking about their conversation. He knew something was up with her he just didn't know what it was. He wondered about her day and how the case in the ER must have hit her hard especially since her dads were away, he wished he could be there with her – Stupid Camp.  
He headed to bed with Rachel still on his mind (and not in a good way) hoping sleep would find him but knowing it was unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All – Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this and has alerted, when I started this I didn't think anyone would read it so your support is wonderful:) Again I don't own anything and if there are any spelling errors they are all mine and I apologize for them.**

**Happy Reading **

Chapter Three

When Rachel woke the next morning the previous day came flooding back to her and she felt drained before her day had even begun, she really didn't want to go to work, she wished the guys were around and that they and Quinn could come over and just curl up on the sofa and watch movies but unfortunately today was not going to be one like that.  
She went without her normal routine and opted for a long shower, before changing and heading to Starbucks.  
Once at the hospital Rachel handed over the coffee's she had brought for Rick and the girl and explained she was going to see Santana.

She walked through the doors to the ER nodding to Todd as she past heading for the room that Santana was in. Pushing open the door she found her awake looking out the window "Hey I brought you a coffee and some food, I thought we could have breakfast together" she explained handing Santana a bagel and the coffee while sipping her own

"Thanks, so do you know when I can get out of here and see my Dad?"

"If the doctor says you are okay to go after his rounds this morning then you are free to leave, you can sing yourself out but they normally want you to have someone you can stay with. Where is the rest of your family?"

"My brother joined the army last year and is currently un-reachable and my mom well let's face it she's a bitch, she walked out a month ago and hasn't been heard from since – my dad is all I have left"

"Santana, I'm sorry I didn't know. Well if you want you can stay with me until he is well enough to go home. I'm here every day anyway"

"What if he doesn't make it?" Santana asked tears pouring down her face once more

Rachel puller the girl into a hug not knowing what else to do, this girl who had made her life hell for years just looked so broken "you can't think like that, okay. Your dad really needs you to be strong right now" Santana nodded into Rachel's shoulder

"Thank you Rachel, I don't have… I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to do or say, I don't deserve this from you. I've been nothing but a bitch to you"

"Maybe this year will be different" Rachel said as the doctor walked in

"Well Santana" the doctor said looking over the chart "it seems like you are free to go, just see the front desk on your way out"

"Thank you Dr Williams" she replied "Do you have any details on my dad?"

"Sorry Santana, no change from last night. I know this is hard for you; it's hard for all of us your dad is a good surgeon and a great friend. I'm sure he will pull through, he wouldn't leave you" Chris Williams pulled the girl into a hug "You know if you need somewhere to stay Jenny and I would love to have you"

"Thanks Chris, but I'm going to stay with Rachel"

"That's good" Chris said "I'm glad you are taking care of her Rachel"

Rachel smiled at him "I wouldn't have it any other way, in glee club we take care of each other"

"Oh I knew when you started here I recognized you. I saw you at you Invitational last year, you guys were amazing"

"Thank you Dr Williams, well let's get you signed out San and then we can go see your dad. Oh that is ok right?" Rachel said turning you look at the Doctor

"Of course, he is in the ICU, I should finish my rounds. Santana you have my details if you need anything. I'll see you later – stay strong okay"

"I'll try, thanks for everything" Santana told the doctor as he left

Santana signed herself out at the desk and then followed Rachel towards the ICU people stopping Rachel to say hello on their way through

"Everyone here knows you don't they?"

"I guess, it's funny I've only been here two weeks but I've had to deliver reports all around the hospital and sit in on meetings so people have got to know me. I'm sorry I know it's hard for you and I know I'm not the person you wish were here. I could call someone else for you if you want me to. I haven't told anyone about what happened yet because I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know"

"It's okay, even I'm surprised to be saying this but I'm glad it's you Rachel"

""What I'm not man-hands" Rachel joked

Santana laughed quietly "Maybe later"

They entered the ICU and Rachel asked at the desk about Santana's father and then directed her to room 13. Rachel let her enter the room alone and walked over to the desk to call through to the front reception to let the girls know what was going on and then she spoke to Rick for a bit catching up on the meeting she has missed that morning

"It's ok Rachel; Summer took the minutes and has left them on your desk for you to type up when you get a chance"

"Thanks Rick, I'm not sure if I will be working today but I'll come and see you when I know more of what's going on"

"That's fine Rachel. Just take care of your friend, I told you yesterday to take time if you needed it"

Rachel hung up from Rick and went and sat down on the chair outside room 13 to wait for Santana.

Santana had been in the room with her father for about half an hour before she emerged in tears "I can't be here anymore"

"Okay, okay, let me take you back to mine" Rachel said hugging her closely

"No don't you have to work?"

"Yeah but it's okay I can do it tomorrow, I just need to go and get my bag which I left at my desk this morning"

"If you are sure"

"Of course, Rick will be fine with it" Rachel said as she led Santana through the hospital, she grabbed her bag and ducked her head into Rick's office to let him know she would be back Monday morning, and that she was taking the meeting minutes from the morning and yesterday with her to type up at home.

Before heading home Rachel drove Santana to her own house so that she could pack a bag of her belongings which ended up being a suitcase and a duffle by the time she was through.

"Sorry, I didn't know what I'd want or need"

"That's fine don't worry about it" Rachel said leading Santana into her house. She took her upstairs to the guest room on the third floor "So this will be your room, there is a bathroom across the hall and the lounge area you saw when you came up so it's kind of like a mini apartment up here without a kitchen and it's all yours for as long as you need. Did you want anything to eat or drink now we are home?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just try and get some sleep for now it's been a long couple of days you know"

"Okay, Well I'll be down in the kitchen/meals area. I'll just be doing the work I brought home, so if you need me please come down" Rachel told her before turning to the door

"Hey Rachel" Santana said causing her to stop and turn "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Rachel answered walking out of the room. Closing the door behind her she heard Santana dissolve into tears once more but knowing sometimes you just have to cry she made her way to the kitchen and set up her laptop on the counter. She made herself and coffee and started on the reports.

At two that afternoon Rachel and finished the reports and set about baking some cookies, then muffins and finally finished with a mud cake by the time Santana came down stairs at 4pm the kitchen looked like a bake house.

"What happened in here?"

"I don't like not being able to do anything. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done all this"

Santana laughed "I just don't know how the two of us are going to eat it all"

"Well I'll freeze the mud cake, its Finn and Noah's favorite, so I'll save it for when they get back"

"Okay and what about the rest?"

"I'll keep some and take the rest to the hospital staff room. Want a cookie they are still slightly warm" Rachel offered

"Sure" Santana said taking a cookie off the wire rack "Rachel these are amazing, I take it back, don't take these to the hospital, I'll probably just eat them all tonight anyway"

Rachel grinned "I'll just out them in some Tupperware and keep them in the pantry then. Did you want an early dinner? I was going to go out with Quinn tonight but I called her and said I wasn't up for it"

"I'm wrecking all your plans, you should have gone out! Did you tell her about me?"

"No, Santana really it's fine. I still haven't said anything to anyone and I won't until you want me to"

"Thanks I'm just not ready for the looks of pity yet"

"I understand, but you can't avoid them forever especially if you're staying here, once Finn and Noah get back they will be here a lot. The last break we had they were here every day"

"I know, what's with that anyway the three of you and Quinn are all so close"

"After mom adopted Beth we saw each other more. Finn and I were still dating and it was an open adoption so sometimes we would all end up around there together especially for her birthday and the holidays"

"I thought you didn't see Shelby?"

"I was angry at her for so long after she adopted Beth, she tried to make contact again but I couldn't see her, I just felt like she was replacing me with Beth. Finally I gave in and went to see her and we talked she apologized for seeking me out only to leave again and told me that although she wasn't sorry for adopting Beth she did want to have a relationship with me. I was surprised but accepted it and now we have a great friendship. I later found out Noah had, had a chat to her on one of his visits"

"No kidding, Puck?" Rachel nodded and Santana shook her head "He has really changed hasn't he?"

"Yeah he really has. While Shelby is Beth's mom, Noah is her dad she calls him daddy and everything. Although in saying that he still very much has 'Puck' in him"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she wasn't great friends with them all but from what she was hearing Puck had changed so much and it was like Rachel wasn't actually aware of how much. After all Santana used to be somewhat close to him (well as close as friends with benefits could be) but even she had never seen him like this. "Okay since I'm sad and making you share all this information, why haven't you answered any of the calls or texts your phone has been getting today? Puck doesn't like to be ignored"

"I never said it was Noah"

"But it is so spill! What's going on with you two? And do Finn and Quinn know or are you sneaking around?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, because there is really nothing going on"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Come on Rachel I could use something happy to distract me"

"Fine if you are going to play that card. It really isn't much; we just started hanging out more just the two of us"

"So how did it start?"

_Flashback_

"_Rachel, thanks again for doing this, with Noah at work I was so worried I'd have to leave Dssie at home by herself, and I really hate doing that"_

"_It's okay Hannah, I'm happy to do it"_

"_Dass, sweetie, I'm leaving" Hannah called up the stairs "Now she has her project book to work on, she has to finish chapter six, but once that it done she can watch TV"_

"_Sounds good, I've got homework to do anyway" Rachel said pulling Hadassah into a side hug as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs_

"_I haven't started dinner or even thought about it" Hannah said worried_

"_Hannah, stop stressing we will be fine, if you don't leave you will be late to work"_

"_I know, I know, thanks again Rachel. Stay here tonight if you need to and if so I'll see you in the morning" She said hugging both girls "I love you girls, bye"_

_Rachel waved and laughed shutting the door as Hannah pulled out of the drive "Your mother is crazy Dass"_

"_Well at least we know where Noah gets it from" Hadassah added_

"_True, well come on let's get our homework done and I'll start dinner"_

"_Can we go for ice-cream after dinner?"_

"_I don't see why not" Rachel said smiling at Hadassah as she pulled some chicken and vegetables out of the fridge to make a stir-fry. Rachel did her small amount of homework while he cooked and helped Hadassah with hers.  
After all their work was done, Rachel served out dinner and they went and ate in front of the TV, just as Hadassah was putting in a dvd the front door opened and Puck walked in._

"_Hey what do you know, it's two of my favorite girls" he said crashing down onto the sofa next to Rachel stealing some of her food in the process_

"_There is more in the kitchen, stop stealing mine" Rachel explained getting up and walking into the kitchen to make up a bowl for Puck. He followed her in and grabbed himself a can of coke as she turned and handed him the bowl_

"_You are too good to me"_

"_I know, which is why you are taking us for ice-cream after dinner"_

"_Fair deal" Puck said with his mouth full of food_

"_You're gross"_

"_Part of my charm babe"_

"_You don't have any" Rachel responded returning to the lounge where Dass was watching Mary Poppins_

"_I got plenty babe" Puck called from the kitchen_

_Rachel laughed as she sat down on the sofa next to Hadassah half watching what was going on, on screen and half thinking about the boy in the other room. Her mind had been drifting lately to the week that they had dated and him singing 'Sweet Caroline' she saw Puck head upstairs out of the corner of her eye and tried to pay attention to the movie_

"_Hey Rachel?" the girl beside her asked breaking her thoughts_

"_Yeah" She answered turning to look at Dass_

"_Are we still going for ice-cream?"_

"_Sure hun, we can pause this and you can watch the rest when we get home. I'll go get your brother keep it going till I drab him down here" Rachel told her and she headed towards Puck's room_

"_Noah?" she questioned knocking as she opened the door. Seeing him lying on his bed, eyes closed with his ipod in, she walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. He could feel the dip of the bed and opened his eyes smiling at her he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed so she was lying next to him. Silently he pulled out one of his earphones and handed it to her_

"_We haven't done this in a while"_

"_Not since last summer, it's nice" she tells him "And while I love Billy Joel, I came up to get you so we could go for ice-cream, then I should get home since you are back Dassie doesn't really need me 'babysitting' her"_

"_Stay tonight" Puck said not really asking_

"_I have no clothes for tomorrow"_

"_We can call past yours on the way home from coldstone"_

"_I guess I might as well, my dads are away and your mom said I could"_

"_Okay done, let's go then, Dass has to be in bed by ten"_

_Rachel smiled, she liked when he was like this, all sweet and caring, it was the side of him only a few people ever saw and she was very happy she was one of them._

_Later that night once Hadassah was in bed, Puck was watching a game on the TV and Rachel had her head on his lap reading a book that had been assigned for English he heard her sigh and smiled "we should do this more often" he told her_

"_What me do homework while you avoid it? I'm pretty sure that happens daily"_

"_Not hang out"_

"_We hang out all the time Noah"_

"_Not just the two of us, we are always with Finn and Q, it's been good tonight"_

_Rachel placed her book on the coffee table and looked up at him "It's has been nice, how about we do fortnightly dinners just you and me… and our families if need be?"_

"_Sounds good" Puck agreed_

"_Good, well I'm going to bed" Rachel said standing_

"_I should head that way too soon, night babe"_

"_Night Noah, I'll see you in the morning" Puck watched her go smiling as she headed towards the guest room_

"That's it?" Santana asked

"Well you asked how it started, that's it" Rachel said "But I've got to get to bed since I have to work tomorrow morning, Good Night Santana"

"There is more to that story I know it" Santana called after her as Rachel walked upstairs to her room with a secret smile on her face. While she didn't mind sharing things to try and cheer Santana up she wasn't prepared to share everything just yet after all the girl did hate her.  
She crawled into bed quickly sending Quinn and text asking if she wanted to grab lunch tomorrow then pulled the covers over her head and hoped for a better day for Santana tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I own nothing – I hope you all enjoy chapter four – any mistake are mine sorry!

Chapter Four

Rachel arose early the next morning going about her normal routine. Once showered and dressed she headed to the kitchen

"Morning man-hands"

"Santana! You scared the life out of me; did you go to bed at all?" Rachel said putting her hand over her heart

"Couldn't sleep much, too much going on you know"

"That's understandable"

"Plus I was trying to figure out why you lied to me last night"

"About what?"

"It's Saturday today, you don't work the weekends, yet you said you had to work today and I'm thinking it's because there is more to that story and you didn't want to tell me"

"Fine I lied, but it's not like we are exactly friends, Quinn is one of my best friends and she doesn't even know"

"So you are sneaking around?"

"No" Rachel exclaimed "We just hang out, if we were asked we wouldn't lie about it, but we don't offer information and a lot of the time we are looking after Dassie"

"A lot of the time but not all of it? So what else?" Santana questioned

"You know it's none of your business. Now I'm going out for lunch with Quinn and Kurt and then heading to the mall, do you want to come?"

"Why? It's not like we are friends"

"Santana, don't be like that okay, it's different and you know it"

"So I'm staying here because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, you are staying here because we are teammates and that is pretty much like family most days and you need support from people who care about you and I do care but we can't forget that friendship takes time to build"

"Coming from the girl who used to get slusheed by Puck daily and is now best friends with him"

"Okay again that is different; we didn't become friends overnight it's taken like two whole years to get to where we are now"

"You and the rest of the club are friends"

"I know, out of the original members we all are pretty close, well all but me and you"

"Maybe that can change this year?"

"Santana if you really mean that it would be nice, but I'm not changing who I am, I'll always be this over-dramatic, over-bearing Rachel"

"You're really not that bad anymore. You have changed though since our first year, you know that right? It's like being friends with Puck mellowed you"

"So I've heard"

"And you flirt more" Santana smiled "I've watched you in glee with the guys, you have some talent there"

Rachel laughed "Thanks I think. So do you want to come to lunch?"

"I think I might just stay here if that's ok?"

"That's fine. I can take you to the hospital this afternoon or tomorrow if you want"

"I think I'll just wait till Monday when you have to go to work. I want to try and get some real sleep without sleeping because I've cried myself that way. But can you not tell anyone just yet, I'm not ready to deal with a lot of people"

"Sure, I'll keep it to myself. I know I said we aren't friends but if you want to talk I'm here and maybe we can build something from there?"

"Thanks Rachel"

Rachel left Santana her contact details and told her to make herself at home and then headed out. Santana walked around the empty house feeling strange and wondering what would have happened had Rachel not worked at the hospital. She flopped down onto the sofa and surfed through the movie channels finally settling on one she had seen hundreds of times. Half way through the movie the phone rang, Rachel said she would call her cell so she knew it couldn't be her, so she let it ring through to the machine.

"Hey Honey, it's dad I just wanted to let you know we have reception now. Call us when you can. We love you so much. Have a great day and send our love to Quinn. Bye"

Santana sat shocked 'love to Quinn' things really had changed since that first year in glee and maybe being so mean to people caused her to miss out on things and more importantly friendships that could have been stronger. Thinking about it her only real friend in glee was Brittany, the others were polite and it was all fine when they were in glee together but she never actually spent any time with them outside of that. Even Puck was different, they used to be better friends and when they had been sleeping together he almost seemed to care but that all changed when he found out about Beth.

She didn't know if it was the message from Rachel's dad or if it was the movie or even if it was just how crappy her week had been but Santana soon found herself in tears again. Something needed to change; she didn't want to leave school at the end of this year with nothing to show for it. She got a boob job for crying out loud but it got her nowhere, nobody seemed to care – well except Rachel. Santana was suddenly thankful for the tiny diva and her huge heart, where would she have gone if it wasn't for Rachel? - Home to sit with memories of what used to be a perfect family?

Her Brother couldn't handle it that's why he left, her mother walked out and didn't seem to care when she was around anyway and now her dad was in a coma. He was always the one who believed in her, sure she was his daughter but they had a close relationship and it only got closer after her mom left.

She was officially lost, other than her back account and the funds she could access from her dad's account she really had nothing, no one to support her. She couldn't stay with Rachel forever but what would she do if her dad didn't make it?

Santana couldn't remember worrying about a lot in her life, the time her brother joined the army and now – wondering if she would be spending the rest of her life with no family, she flicked the TV off and pulled a blanket off the top of the sofa and curled up.

When she woke Rachel was home sitting on the other sofa in the lounge typing on her laptop "Hey, how was the sleep?"

"Good" Santana answered rubbing her eyes "How was your day?"

"Fun, Kurt once again made me buy more clothes I never would have chosen myself, he says it's time for a new look this year"

"Won't disagree there, maybe you can show me later?"

"Sure, Oh I forgot to tell you I'm babysitting Beth tomorrow so I won't be around but if you want we can go and get your car tonight?"

"No, no, I'm fine" Santana told her as Rachel gave her a questioning look "Really Rachel, thanks but I'm good. I'm not sure how I feel about driving by myself just yet"

"Oh crap, Sorry that was so stupid of me to say that"

"Don't worry, I know it's going to be hard but I'll get there. I'll just stay round here tomorrow and hang out, email Lucas again"

"Lucas?"

"My brother, see if he will call me, if he can even get emails right now. I want to be able to tell him what's happened rather than him just reading it in an email"

"Fair enough, I don't think I'd like to read it either. So pizza for dinner I can't be bothered cooking"

"Sure sounds good, but how do you even eat pizza? I mean what do you have on it? Aren't you vegan?"

"Not so much anymore, guess it comes from being best friends with Noah, Finn and Quinn" Rachel said laughing

Santana and Rachel ordered dinner and ended up watching a saved by the bell marathon before turning in for the night

Sunday morning Rachel was up and ready before Santana, leaving a note on the counter Rachel headed out the door and off to Shelby's. Once there she let herself into the oversized house that was too big for just Shelby and Beth and headed towards the kitchen "Mom, I'm here" she called out turning when she heard little footsteps running towards her

"Rachel" Beth exclaimed flinging herself into Rachel's arms

"Hey Beth" Rachel said hugging the little girl tightly "I've missed you"

"Me too, is daddy coming today?"

"No honey, remember he is away but maybe we can call him later okay"

"That would be nice" Shelby said entering the room "She really misses him, bet you do too huh?"She added pulling Rachel into a hug

"This week I really do Mom, it's been a hard week" Rachel told her relaxing into the welcoming hug

"Well I don't have to leave just yet, so you want to talk about it?"

Rachel put Beth down and dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and explained to Shelby what had been going on at work and with Santana "I just wish Noah was here, I wouldn't have to hide it from him if he was here, because he is around so much"

"Well you know you are welcome to escape over her anytime you want to, Beth loves having you around and so do I"

"Thanks mom, I guess if I'm honest I'm a little worried that once Noah is back and find out he will want to help Santana and I'll see him less and that is horrible to say after everything she has been through, I hate being this selfish but I've got used to having him and Finn and Quinn and I don't like sharing"

"Especially Noah" Shelby said understanding "But sweetie that boy would never hurt you, I've seen the way the two of you are around each other when you have been here, his feelings for you run deep"

"We kissed" Rachel blurted out "Before he left"

"And?"

"And what mom? We kissed no big deal"

Shelby laughed "Oh course it is, it's you and Noah and it's a big deal"

"I'm just not sure I want it to be" Rachel sighed

"Well whatever it turns out to be, I'll support you okay"

"Thanks Mom"

"Anytime, but I better go otherwise I'll be later, thanks again for doing this"

"Of course, I love her; I wouldn't want anyone else to do this unless I couldn't"

"Okay well I'll see you both later" Shelby said kissing both her girls on the head and leaving.

Puck and Finn had been given a free day as it was Sunday but after breakfast they had decided to still go for a run, there was a creek not far from the camp where they had decided to stop on their way back. Puck collapsed onto the grass by the creek closely followed by Finn

"Maybe this was a bad idea, we get the day off and still work ourselves crazy" Finn stated

"Whatever, you're just sulking cos I beat you" Puck responded

"What's going on between you and Rachel?" Finn let out not being able to keep his thoughts to himself anymore

"Dude where did that come from?"

"Sorry, I noticed you both missing at the BBQ and you guys have seemed closer. I just wasn't sure?"

"I don't know man, It's all up in the air, we just started hanging out more. Is it weird for you?"

"Not at all" Finn told him "we have been over for ages now and we are friends if you want her go for it"

"She isn't sure about anything yet, You know Rach she has to be sure"

"She is probably making pro and con lists" Finn said laughing as Puck punched him in the shoulder

"Whatever, I'll race you back to camp" Puck said already on his feet heading back towards camp. After showering and changing he checked his cell- 2 new texts

Shelby: Call me at home – thanks

Shelby: It's nothing big don't stress:)

Puck dialed Shelby's number as quick as he could

"Hello this is Rachel"

"Babe, what are you doing there? IS Beth okay? Where's Shelby?"

"Noah, slow down. Beth is fine, she misses you but she fine, I'm babysitting because mom had something on today"

"Oh she text me and told me to call her at home, I wonder why?"

"Because she can't keep her nose out of my business, that's why. I was going to call you later anyway so you could talk to Beth"

"Really?'

"Yeah, you have a bit of time now right?"

"Got the whole day babe"

"Beth, Daddy's on the phone" Puck heard Rachel call out

"Daddy?" Beth's voice came down the line

"Hey Princess"

Rachel held Beth on her lap while holding the phone in her hand after she had put it on speaker. She listened to Puck's conversation with his daughter, thankful that things had turned out this way for all of them because he really was an amazing dad. Beth yawned and rubbed her eyes and Rachel glanced at the clock, it was almost tow in the afternoon and Beth really should have been asleep.

"Hey Noah, Beth is getting tired, I'm going to put her down"

"Okay, Beth be good for Rachel" he said

"Say good bye Beth" Rachel added

"Bye Daddy, I love you"

"Daddy loves you too princess"

Rachel clicked the phone off speaker and brought it to her ear "I'll call you back after I put her down and we can chat"

"Sounds good Rach, Finn's crashed and I'm bored"

"Okay chat soon Noah" she responded hanging up and carrying Beth to her room. Beth was already asleep in Rachel's arms when she got there, placing her in bed Rachel walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge before heading to the lounge and relaxing onto the sofa and dialing Puck back

"That was quick"

"She was asleep before I got to her room; I think she was keeping herself awake for you. She really loves you Noah"

"I love her too, so much. I'm just thankful Shelby had let me still be her dad"

"Me too, we wouldn't be us if she hadn't"

"I know, I'm really happy for you Rach, that Shelby figured she could still have a relationship with you"

"Thanks Noah, although I did find out you spoke to her"

"I'm sorry; I felt she needed to know"

"So thanks you – I'm glad you did. So tell me about your week at camp"

While Puck told Rachel about his week she couldn't help but wish her week had been filled with activities at a camp but this week if she was honest was one of the hardest of her life and she hated having to bottle her emotions, she wished she could tell Puck what was going on, but even more she wish he was home

"Rach?"

"Noad sorry, I was lost in my thoughts"

"Sorry if I was boring you Rachel" he joked

"No it's not that, I've just got a lot on my mind"

"So talk to me, let me help you"

"There has been a lot going on this week stuff that I can't tell you"

"Babe, you are scaring me" Puck said hating that he sounded like a girl

"Don't stress about it, but can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked him her mind on her conversation with Shelby

"Anything" Puck replied

"Whatever happens we will be okay right? Nothing will wreck what we have and our relationship right?"

"Rachel, I have no idea what is causing you to say this but listen to me when I say the following, which is clearly telling me Dass has been listening to the Jonas Brothers too much, but it's you and me forever babe, whether just as friend or something else, nothing can get rid of me"

Rachel remained silent on her end tears rolling down her cheeks she wiped them with the back of her hand and sniffed

"Babe are you crying?"

"No" Rachel lied

"okay what the hell is going on there? Because now you are lying to me"

"I can't tell you Noah" Rachel said again through her tears

"Oh crap Rach, has someone hurt you? Did you tell Shelby? Dam you know what I'm coming home"

"No Noah, you don't need to, it's not actually my problem, and I've talked to Shelby, I'm fine really it was just a hard week at work, that guy in the car accident is in a coma and his daughter is a mess. I just can't help but feel sorry for her and wonder how I would cope if it was me, it's just hit me harder than I thought it would. I wish these things didn't happen"

"Babe, I didn't know you were taking it this hard. I'm sorry I'm not there with you but it's only a week and a day till I'm back and Tuesday we get back at 9am and I plan to spend the whole day with you – I'll even let you make me sit through musicals"

"I love you Noah" Rachel said before she realized "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you are a great friend"

She heard Puck sigh before he said "besides Finn you are my best friend babe, I don't know how I would have got through the last few years without you"

"Me either, which I guess is why I wish you were here"

"A week Rach and we will be together"

"Can't wait but Noah I should go Beth will be up soon and mom will be home any minute"

"Okay well call if you need me babe"

"Thanks, I will, say hi to Finn for me"

"Will do, see ya Rach"

"Bye Noah" Rachel hung up the phone and once again dissolved into tears and that is how Shelby found her when she got home


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone, so I've been busy writing this week finished typing another one of my story and an update for this one tonight – thanks to all those who are reading this and to those who are reviewing I appreciate them very much – I'm so enjoying writing this one and I hope that you are all still enjoying reading – As always I don't own anything if I did well let's just say I'd be touring the world!

Enjoy xoxo

Chapter Five

After her break down at Shelby's Rachel headed home where she found Santana finishing up a movie

"Hey, how are you doing?" Rachel asked walking into the house

"Yeah okay, how about you? You look like you have been crying"

"I'm fine; I guess this week hit me harder than I thought, this is stupid really, I mean it's your dad and your family but I just don't know how I'd cope if it was me"

Santana stood up from the sofa and approached Rachel "Hey don't feel stupid, I know that this is hard for you having me here with all my problems"

"No, no it's not that" Rachel responded "It's just that, man it's hard talking to you about this, but my heart is breaking for you, don't you have anymore to call to support you – Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be here for you in fact I'm glad I can but it's hard for me not to tell Noah what is going on because I tell him everything"

"Brittany – I'd normally tell her but she is away with her family and I don't want her to have to worry while she is away, I want her to enjoy herself, don't you want that for Puck?"

Rachel sighed staring up at Santana maybe the girl had a heart after all "I guess, he knows something is wrong anyway, I was on the phone to him and my moms and lost it in tears, he was about to jump on the first plane back here"

"He loves you" Santana noted

"No we are friends, he is just worried"

"And you love him"

"No I don't" Rachel said firmly

"Again are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Maybe both, I'm just not sure how I feel, I don't know why I'm telling you this, we were talking about you"

"It's okay your secret is safe with me, it's the least I can do"

Rachel smiled and told Santana she would start on dinner. They didn't talk about anything important for the rest of the evening just eating and watching Step Up Rachel of course trying to get ideas for glee for the coming year.

Monday and Tuesday came and went with no new about Santana's father and no contact from either Finn or Puck to Rachel, she wasn't sure how she felt about it as her conversation with Santana had her wondering not only about her own feelings but Noah's as well.

It was Wednesday and Rachel was sitting at her desk drumming her fingers along her notepad day dreaming

"_Rachel?" a voice came into the room_

"_Noah?" Rachel said looking up from where she was playing with Beth. Beth had also turned to the new voice and beamed up at Puck reaching her hands towards him_

"_Hey baby girl" Puck said leaning down and taking Beth in his arms_

"_What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned_

"_Visiting my daughter, what does it look like?"_

"_Oh hello Noah, I didn't realize you had arrived" Shelby said entering the room_

"_Sorry I let myself in"_

"_It's no problem, I left the door open for you on purpose, but actually since you are here I have to run to the store for a bit do you mind watching her?"_

"_Sure Shelby, that's fine"_

_Rachel watched the scene play out in front of her confused, she was there, why couldn't her mom go to the store before_

"_Great, I'll be back soon" Shelby told him grabbing her purse and heading out the front door_

"_Are you dating my mom?" Rachel asked breaking the silence. Puck looked shocked before his face broke into a smile and he started to laugh, setting Beth on the floor so he wouldn't drop her he collapsed onto the sofa and tried to control himself _

"_You're kidding right?" he asked tears coming to his eyes as he started laughing again_

"_I don't know why that is so funny, I know all about the cougars Noah!"_

"_Yeah maybe before Beth but not now and defiantly not your mom" Puck sighed ad changed the subject "So where's Finn today?"_

"_He is helping Burt with something, How often do you come here?" Rachel asked him_

"_Enough to let Beth know I'm her dad. Quinn come to sometimes, Shelby has been really good to both of us about it. How often are you here?"_

"_Any chance I can really! Shelby reached out to me again a couple of months ago and we chatted, she somehow now understands I still have so many events in my life that she an be a part of"_

"_I'm happy for you Rachel" he said honestly as he watched her play with Beth_

"_Thanks Noah"_

The phone rang pulling Rachel out of hr memories, she answered it and transferred the call through to the right department before she allowed herself to slip back into her day dream

_By the time Shelby had returned Beth was fast asleep and Rachel was getting ready to leave_

"_Mom I should really get home before it gets too late, I can't stand taking the bus in the dark"_

"_Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, I forgot you took the bus, I'll drive you"_

"_No it's fine" Rachel replied "You can't leave because Beth is asleep"_

"_I'll take you" Puck offered_

"_Really, you could?" Shelby asked_

"_Yeah it's all good, I've got to get home anyway, Mom is working tonight so I have to be home to watch Dass"_

"_Thank you Noah" Shelby said looking at Rachel smiling, where as Rachel stood there confused they had just had another whole conversation without involving her the only difference was this one was about her_

"_You coming Berry?" Puck questioned heading for the door saying a quick goodbye to Shelby on his way past_

"_Sorry, yeah" Rachel said still slightly lost for words. She hugged Shelby letting her know she would come again soon "Bye Mom"_

"_Bye sweetie, tell your fathers and Finn hello for me"_

"_I will" Rachel told her before following Puck out to his truck_

_The car ride was mostly silent with the exception of Puck tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and Rachel humming along with the radio. Puck pulled into her drive and killed the engine and turned to look at her, you are really good with Beth, I can tell she loves you"_

"_She is amazing Noah, I guess in some strange way she is my sister, although that is still one things I can't get my head around"_

"_Yeah totally weird"_

"_But she loves you too, I've never seen her light up the way she did today when you walked in"_

"_Thanks Berry"_

"_Anytime and thanks, for the lift home Noah"_

"_Happy to help" he told her as she got out of the truck and headed for the door.  
That day had really been the start of the four of them becoming friends after all there was really Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn before there was a Puck and Rachel._

"Rachel?" a voice called

"Sorry Rick, lost in a day dream, what did you say?"

"I was just letting you know I'm leaving. Cathy and I are having a nice long weekend for our anniversary so I'll see you on Monday"

"That sounds lovely, you guys totally deserve it"

"Thanks Rachel, So Peter is me while I'm gone, so if you need anything just ask him. Oh it's next Tuesday that you need off right?"

"Yes next Tuesday, airport runs and all" Rachel smiled

"Okay well in that case can you call and change my 11am and my 3pm from Tuesday to Wednesday and email me if that is fine"

"Consider it done – now go and have a lovely weekend with your wife"

"Will do, Thanks Rachel, I'll see you Monday"

"Bye Rick" she watched him walk out the front door smiling into the sunshine, it was a beautiful summer day out and she couldn't wait to be off work and lying by her pool.

That afternoon that is exactly where she headed having worn her bikini to work she grabbed a towel and shed her clothes in the meals area and headed out the sliding door into the backyard where she found Santana already on a lounge by the pool

"How was work?"

"Yeah, okay felt long with how gorgeous it was outside, you going to come in with me tomorrow and see your dad?"

"I thought I might, I can just take a book and sit by his bed – It's hard being there every day with no change"

" I understand and I don't at all expect you to be there everyday unless you want to be, it's a hard situation but I know even though you're not there you still love him"

"Thanks Rachel"

"Stop thanking me" Rachel said "Glee is family, one suffers, we all suffer which is why I think you should tell the others, they would want to know"

"I will, I just need time"

"Fair enough" they sat by the pool for the rest of the afternoon reading magazines and chatting at nine pm Santana and Rachel had finished dinner and were sitting on the sofa watching TV when Rachel's cell went off

"It's Noah" Rachel said looking at the screen "I'll take it in my room and see you in the morning"

"Night" Santana said as she watched Rachel leave the room

"Hello"

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Noah you missed the most beautiful day today. I came straight home to my pool"

"Rach not what I want to hear"

"What stories of me in my bikini?" she teased

"Honestly Rach, stop teasing, not at all cool when I'm at camp surrounded by guys"

Rachel laughed "Sorry, kind of funny though"

"Can you pick me up on Tuesday in your bikini?"

"I don't think so Noah, so things are still going good there?"

"Yeah it's good, can't wait to get home though and see my girls. Beth has probably grown so much since I last saw her"

"She is getting bigger. Noah she is just so cute, I know she looks like Quinn but I see so much oh you in her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I pity the boys when she gets to high school, she is going to be a total heartbreaker"

"No she won't, She isn't allowed to date like ever"

Rachel rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't see her "Like you will have a say in that"

"Let's change the topic, I don't want to think about it – so what are you wearing?"

"NOAH!"

"What? Come on Rach, did you not hear the part about the all guys camp?"

"So?" she questioned

"So what are you wearing?"

"Like right now?"

"Of course now"

"Well I'm actually still in my bikini but I threw on a t-shirt over it"

"What t-shirt?"

"An old 'wicked' one" Rachel lied looking down at the WMHS t-short he had left at her house one day know if she told him the truth it would just bring up more questions that she couldn't answer

"Wanna know what I'm wearing?"

"Not really, I don't actually care" she told him

"That hurts Rach"

"You'll get over it I'm sure"

They continued their conversation, Puck trying his best to work out how Rachel felt and Rachel changing the subject

"Hey Rach, do you remember that night we first started hanging out – just the two of us?"

"Yeah I was telling Sa.. Summer at work about it the other day" she said hoping he didn't catch her stumble

"What do you remember?"

"Other than you stealing my dinner?"

"Come on Rach"

"Okay fine, I remember it feeling like a summer night in the middle of fall, I remember feeling like I was with family because being with you and Dass always makes me feel like that but mostly I remember how safe I felt with you and calm and like the connection we had found was stronger than anything I felt before

"_Night Noah"_

_Rachel got changed and headed to the washroom to brush her teeth only to find Noah already there, she brushed her teeth and washed her face and stepped around him to go back to her room when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his. Leading her with no words, he closed the door behind him and went and sat on his bed pulling her with him_

"_Noah?"_

"_Stay with me Rach" he pleaded feeling like a complete loser for begging. She smiled at him and reached over to his bedside table ad grabbed his ipod_

"_Fine move over" she told him curling into his side "I'm picking the music though_

"_Whatever babe" he said kissing her cheek. Rachel smiled as she hit play, Billy Joel once more playing in their ears "it's not really your choice is it?"_

"_No but it makes you happy"_

"_Mmm you're the best Rach"_

"_I know she said smiling turning her head to look at him, leaning up she kissed him on the corner of his mouth "Night Noah"_

_He watched as she turned her head back and pulled the covers up higher. He wasn't sure when exactly it happened but his feelings towards the girl lying in his arms had changed. Maybe it was that his mom loved her, maybe it was watching her with Dassie and Beth or maybe it was just how much she herself had changed but whatever it was they had come so far in the last two years and he could be sure of one thing with only two years left of school he was going to do everything he could to make her realize that this is how it should always be._

"What do you remember Noah?" Rachel asked bringing him out of his memory

"I remember it was the first time you kissed me since that week we dated and I remember thinking that everything would change after that night it or that it had changed and I don't even know when it happened"

"I know what you mean, I like that you are this with me, not Puck just Noah and I know you hate discussing your feelings because you think it's not badass, but to me it reminds me why we are friends and it shows how much Beth has changed you"

"She is the best mistake I ever made Rach and I'd protect her with me life"

"I know you would Noah"

"That goes for you to Rach – you know that right?"

"I know, the problem is that I couldn't live without you now, so if you died protecting me the rest of my life would be a mess"

"Just like I'd be a mess if I ever lost you Rach"

"This is just getting depressing we are both fine, but I really should get to bed, I have to work in the morning"

"Okay babe, sweet dreams – chat soon and if not see you Tuesday"

"Can't wait, Night Noah" Rachel smiled hanging up she didn't bother changing but climbed into bed and hit the lights falling asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone – to those still reading I hope you are enjoying this.  
I don't have much to say except to those who have reviewed – THANK YOU it means a lot and this chapter is for all of you who have reviewed so far and big hugs too.  
And just in case you forgot I still own nothing except my plot.**

**Chelle xoxo**

Chapter Six

The next couple of days passed quickly for Rachel helping Aimee on the reception as Summer was off sick. Santana wished she could say the same thing but sitting by her father's bedside with no change made both Thursday and Friday drag on, she hated to admit it but she couldn't wait to get home and hang out with Rachel. Although she did know that by this time next week they wouldn't be alone, with Puck and Finn sure home Tuesday it was going to be harder to keep the rest of the glee club in the dark about what had happened she was surprised they had been able to keep it silent for this long.  
Friday night on the way home from the hospital Rachel and Santana stopped off at Breadstix for dinner, Santana had learnt in her two weeks with Rachel that although she was a really good cook she didn't cook often.  
Once home they collapsed onto that sofa in the lounge resting their feet on the coffee table, Rachel flicked on the TV to the classic movie channel to find 'Gone with the Wind' just starting she sighed and flicked it off again

"Stupid three hour movie" she grumbled and Santana let out a laugh "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders "to lie by the pool"

"Quinn is leaving on Sunday for a week away with her mom, so we were going to hang out tomorrow if you want to come?"

"I would but I don't want to burden Quinn with my problems before she goes away, it's not fair"

"People are going to find Santana"

"I know, but let Quinn have a worry free trip"

"You know I think you have changed more than you know, the old Santana wouldn't have cared so much"

"Well we did say this year was all about change" She smiled at Rachel

"So I was thinking since by midday Sunday we will be the only members of glee in town we could go to the mall"

"That sounds good"

"It will be good for you to be somewhere other then the house or the hospital"

"And I could do with something new to cheer me up"

Rachel's phone beeped interrupting their conversation, picking it up she smiled

"It's Puck right?"

"Yep"

Noah: Missing you, wont be able to chat again while I'm here but can't wait to see you Tuesday – 9am don't be late

Rachel*: Brat – I feel like feeling late just to make you wait

Noah: You wouldn't, you miss me too much

Rachel*: Maybe so – Don't push it. See you and Finn on Tuesday

Rachel looked up when Santana started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You and Puck. You honestly believe you two are just friends"

"We are" exclaimed Rachel

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm heading to bed, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime I'll probably sleep in if I can" Santana told her heading upstairs

"What just happened?" Rachel asked the empty room confused once more about Santana's comments

Rachel had a fitful night sleep Santana's words once again affecting her so much that when her alarm rang Saturday morning she did something so un-Rachel and turned it off and went back to sleep.  
At ten o'clock she was woken by the ringing of her cell "Hello?" she yawned into the phone

"Oh Rach, sorry did I wake you?"

"Kind of, bad night sleep that's all – What's up Quinn?"

"We had plans, just checking are we still on?" I can come there if you want?"

Rachel almost said yes but then remembered Santana "no it's okay, I'll still come to yours, I need to get out of this house anyway"

"Okay if you're sure"

"Positive – I'll get ready and be over in an hour"

"Well I'll see you then" Quinn said cheerfully

Rachel hung up the phone and yawned once more then threw herself out of bed and headed for the shower and then as promised an hour later she was knocking on Quinn's door dressed in a denim skirt and a black tank top but half wishing she was still in bed. Quinn ushered her through to the kitchen whre her mom was

"Hello Rachel"

"Hi Judy, nice to see you again, Are you looking forward to your trip tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait, won't it be great Quinnie?"

"Sure mom" Quinn lied not even trying to cover the distain in her voice

"Excuse her Rachel, she is just annoyed she won't be here when the boys get back"

"It's tradition mom"

"I'm sorry I booked the wrong week Quinn – Plus it's not a tradition f you have only done it once" Judy said standing up from the table "I'm going out I'll see you both later" and with that she was gone

"It's times like this I wish I had two gay dads" Quinn sighed

Rachel laughed, "Oh come on, she just wants to bond with you"

"We could have done that this week! Aaaahhhhhhhhh anyway – Movie? What shall we watch?"

"I could do with something happy" Rachel told her

"Umm okay is everything alright" Quinn asked concerned about her best friend

"Yeah, I'm just in the mood for a love story with a happy ending"

"You've got mail"

Rachel sighed and then smiled "Perfect"

Rachel and Quinn spent the afternoon relaxing. Rachel's thoughts still on her conversation with Santana and wondering if she should bring it up with Quinn, her best friend and yet she knew nothing of Rachel's possible feelings for Puck

Flashback

_They had been dancing around each other for weeks. Puck and Rachel's friendship had only grown stronger after the night they had agreed to spend more time together, just the two of them and sometimes Dassie.  
Then had spent time working on glee assignments, sometimes she would do her homework while he played COD and other times she would just lie on his bed and listen to him play his guitar talking to him about everything but the growing feelings she was trying to suppress. Puck in the other hand was just waiting for the right moment, he knew his feelings for Rachel had changed he was just waiting for the right time to let her know.  
It was the weekend before him and Finn left for camp and the original glee club had decided to have a BBQ at the lake, the first of and many that summer he was sure, the thought that it would be the last time they would all be together for at least a month and a half seemed strange, Rachel had told him that most were going away and wouldn't be back until mid July.  
He was standing at the grill with Finn watching Rachel and Brittany making up salads and setting the tables up, turning his head he could see the others playing volleyball with a net that Mike and Sam had set up. Puck was aware of Finn talking but wasn't really paying attention, turning back to the grill to flip the burgers before once again focusing on Rachel._

_She could feel him watching her as she was chatting with Brittany, turning she caught his eye and flashed a bright smile at him. Rachel had loved every minute of this first week of their summer break she had spent the week with Noah, and of course other times with Finn and Quinn but tomorrow the boys would be leaving for camp and she was to start her job at the hospital on Monday and their summer would no longer be just one big holiday.  
They would only be gone for three weeks but she knew it would be hard she was so used to having them around and she knew that no matter how much she kept it to herself when the boys left Noah would be taking a piece of her heart with him._

_Rachel made her way over to where the boys were at the grill as Brittany went to chat with Artie on the side of the volleyball game_

"_Almost done?" She asked_

_Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she tried to ignore the look that crossed Puck's face as she slipped her own arm around his waist "Perfect timing, I was just about to take these to the table" Finn said gesturing to the burgers in the disposable foil containers she stepped away from Finn and grabbed one of the containers winked at Puck and then turned heading back to the picnic tables followed by Finn with the rest of the burgers leaving a confused Puck in her wake._

_Finn called the rest of the group together "Thanks for coming guys" he started looking at Rachel_

"_Yes, thanks you all so much" she added "As most of you know this is the last night we will all be in town together for the next six weeks, so Finn and I thought we should get you all together and thank you for a wonderful year in glee club and although it's not much I have got you all something small as a thank you from me" Rachel handed out the presents she had got to everyone "So once again thank you and have a great night"_

_Puck headed towards her but she was wrapped up into hugs from Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes. He grabbed a burger and his present from Rachel and went and sat under a tree nearby, he opened the wrapping that had his name on it and smiled, it was so Rachel; a photo of the group smiling at Nationals with the added word 'family' to the bottom of the photo and also in the wrapping a pin of a musical note_

"_Was nice of her wasn't it?" Puck looked up and saw Sam standing over him_

"_Yeah, so Rach though?"_

"_She is one of a kind, kind of like Quinn" Sam acknowledged_

"_You still like her don't you?" Puck asked the blonde boy_

"_Probably as much as you like Rachel" Sam told him_

_Puck smiled but didn't admit to anything but changed the subject "I'm ready for another burger, you coming?"_

_Sam laughing knowing Puck had just avoided the topic completely but followed after him back to the group_

"_Where's Rach?" he asked Quinn_

"_She said she forgot something in your truck but she seemed upset" the cheerio told him_

"_I'll be back" he said nodding at the two blondes departing for the parking lot_

_It was getting late in the day so the lot wasn't as packed as it had been when they first arrived, Rachel was too busy with what she was doing to notice him walk up  
"What ya doing?" he asked causing Rachel to turn so fast she fell straight out of the truck but lucky Puck's reflexes were good and she just ended up in his arms _

"_I was getting stuff for smores', why are you here? She questioned as she placed her feet back ot he ground_

_She went to turn but Puck kept his arms around her waist "Quinn said you looked upset" He jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed of his truck, letting go of Rachel only briefly before pulling her to stand in between his legs "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing, just getting the things I forgot"_

"_That's bull, I think I know you enough to know that there is something wrong, tell me or we can stay here until you do" Rachel sighed pushing her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head then reaching up she pulled Puck's off completely and placed them in the truck next to him. He was looking at her now with questioning eyes "I'm waiting" he commented_

"_I'm just sad that we are all going to be apart, I'm so used to us all being together, three months is a long time"_

"_But it's not really that long, it's only six weeks"_

"_It's still a long time, and you and Finn leave tomorrow for three weeks, I can't remember being apart from you for that long" Puck tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled_

"_I'll miss you too Rach. Is that what these present are all about?"_

"_Kind of, they are a thank you but also a reminder that we are family and support each other through anything"_

"_That's why they are all the same? For unity?" Puck asked_

"_Yes, but yours is different" She told him_

"_No it's not, I saw Sam's it's the same"_

_She laughed "yes the same but also different" Rachel took the pin in her hand and detached it from the card and placed it in his hand with the back of the pin facing up. Puck noticed something inscribed onto the back and brought it closer to read what it said "Always Caroline" a smile broke across his face as he remembered the importance of the name and the song he had once sung to her. He placed the pin on top of the photo frame and turn his face back to hers, leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips quickly before pulling away  
Rachel had no idea what came over her but as he pulled away she threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes pulling him back into the kiss. They broke when air became an issue and he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers_

"_What was that Rach?"_

"_I have no idea? She answered him shocked at her own actions "We should get back"_

"_No we should talk about what just happened?"_

"_It was nothing Noah, let's go"_

"_That was not nothing, didn't you feel it?"_

"_I'm not sure what I felt but I need to get back, we can talk later, I promise" Rachel told him collecting the things that she had come back for and heading back to the picnic area with Puck helpless to do anything but watch her leave_

He had left the next day and they hadn't spoken about the kiss and despite his best efforts, every time he had brought it up she had changed the subject or said she didn't want to talk about it on the phone. It was Saturday night at camp and after an exhausting day Finn was already passed out on his bed across the cabin. Puck however was lost in his thoughts, he figured he could call Rachel but had made an agreement with himself that he wouldn't so he did his best to fall asleep knowing it was only two days until he would see her again and that there was no way he was letting her get out of the conversation this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone – I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas – I know I did :) and I am off on Friday to the beach for the week so you won't get another update until I get back:) **

**As always I own nothing and the mistake are all mine so enjoy with love**

**Chelle xoxo**

Chapter Seven

Rachel didn't set an alarm for Sunday morning and slept right through until ten thirty, she showered quickly and pulled on a tank and a pair of shorts before heading down stairs where she found Santana lounging on the sofa flipping through a magazine

"Morning Rach" Santana said looking up as Rachel walked into the room

Rachel smiled at the nickname Santana had used "Morning, you ready to go to the mall?"

"Ready when you are, I couldn't really sleep last night so I'm totally pumped to be out of this house and not at the hospital either, I really need a shopping fix"

"Okay well I'm ready let's go and I'll eat there"

Rachel and Santana left the house and jumped into the car heading for the mall "So do you need to buy anything particular or are you just shopping?" Santana questioned

"Not really, just shopping" Rachel told the Latin girl "With Kurt and Quinn now out of town and the boy getting back on Tuesday the chances of me being able to go shopping in the next week are slim"

"Oh that's right, Puck is home Tuesday, I so know what we are doing today" Santana told Rachel with a wicked smile

"Do I want to know?"

"We are going to find you a super cute outfit to wear to the airport one Tuesday, starting with Victoria Secret"

Rachel rolled her eyes "What makes you think Noah will even see anything I purchase at Victoria Secret?"

"Maybe not on Tuesday but I figure that the two of you will be together by the time school starts and that by Christmas he will have seen all the purchases that you make today"

"You sound pretty sure of this"

"I know Puck, or at least I used to and I know he has changed but Rachel I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you"

"You keep saying that"

"Because it's true, just like you love him"

"I….you're wrong" Rachel counted

"No I'm not, stop denying it. I know this 'friendship' of ours is new but I feel like I know you and you love Puck" Santana exclaimed as Rachel pulled her car into a parking bay

As she turned off the engine Rachel sighed and shifted to face Santana "So maybe I do, but maybe I'm confused and not sure about this whole relationship Noah and I have going on"

Santana reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand "okay I get that , I really do but you keep telling me I have to tell people what is going one in my life and I will but this is your life and you need to take your own advice and I'm telling you that you need to talk this through before Puck gets home because if you don't sort out how you feel, one or both of you are likely to get your hearts broken"

"I understand, and you are right"

"Of course I am, but right now we need to shop because I can tell that you are making pro and con lists in your head"

Rachel laughed, she and Santana weren't best friends but they had learnt a lot about each other in the last week of living together and they had even found that they had a few things in common.

Santana had dragged Rachel all around the mall finding an outfit that she deemed prefect for Rachel to wear to pick up the boys. Rachel followed dutifully reminding herself that Santana did have her best interests at heart and that in all honesty it really wasn't any different than shopping trips with Kurt. She also found herself smiling at the fact that Santana seemed happy and she hadn't seen a real smile on her face in a couple of days.

They were walking out of a shoe store where Rachel had just been forced to buy a pair of knee high black boots which Santana had told her were a must when they bumped into Hannah and Hadassah

"Rachel?"

"Hannah, Dassie, Hi" Rachel exclaimed hugging Puck's mother tightly then turning and hugging Dass "How was your trip?"

"Yes very good thank you Rachel, how has your week been? How's the hospital?"

"Still the same as you left it, I can't complain thought the weather has been amazing this last week, Santana and I have been in the pool all week" Rachel turned smiling at Santana "Oh I'm sorry, how rude, you know each other right?"

"Yes dear, we have met" Hannah said

"Of course you have silly me" Rachel said feeling stupid that she forgot that Puck and Santana used to date

Santana stood there feeling awkward until Hannah pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry about your father, I heard when I went to pick up my pick up my payslip last week"

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman" Santana said as they pulled apart

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"No thanks you but Rachel is talking good care of me" Santana told the woman

"Good to hear. And how are your fathers doing on their trip Rachel?" Hannah asked pulling Rachel out of her conversation with Hadassah

"Very well, great even. I'm not sure that they want to come back from this one" She laughed

"It's always like that coming home, but speaking of coming home, are you still picking up Finn and Noah on Tuesday?"

"Yes, although if Noah isn't careful I'll make him walk" Rachel told the group causing Hadassah to laugh

"Well whatever you feel is right, I'm sure if you make him walk he would deserve it" Hannah added "Now I know my son and I know Finn so I'm inviting Burt and Carole for dinner on Tuesday and I expect the boys to be there too, so you girls will come and bring them with you"

Rachel laughed "only if you are sure?"

"Of course, I don't plan to see them much this summer but I know we are all free that night so we will have dinner"

"You don't plan to see them?" Santana asked

"Well Santana you have to understand what kind of a hold Rachel has one my son and Finn" Hannah told her

Rachel blushed and then rolled her eyes "I have no such thing"

"You so do" Hadassah piped up

"Some help you are Dass!" Rachel exclaimed while Hannah and Santana laughed

"Well we should keep going and let you girls get back to your shopping" Hannah said "But we will see you both on Tuesday for dinner"

"Of course" Rachel said hugging then both before her and Santana continued on their way

By the time the girls arrived home they were both exhausted and had managed to put big dents in their credit cards.  
"I don't want to go to the mall ever again" Rachel told Santana falling backwards onto the sofa

"Me either" Santana agreed collapsing next to her "And I'm not even hungry, I'm still stuffed from lunch"

"I'm glad we both feel the same because I couldn't be bothered cooking"

"That's perfect because I was thinking we should continue that conversation from earlier about your feelings for a certain self proclaimed bad-ass"

"Fine what do you want to know?" Rachel said giving in knowing that she might as well try and figure things out

"For real?" Santana asked

"Sure why not? I mean you are right I have to work out what's what before he gets home and there is no time like the present"

"Okay tell me about Puck"

Rachel laughed "Puck you actually know all about its Noah you don't know "

"So tell me how he is Noah to you but Puck to everyone else. Tell me how you two became what you are now"

"I guess it all comes back to Beth really, she brought us all together" Rachel went on to explain how that because she and Finn were still dating he had added to the group that was always at Shelby's

"What about when you guys broke up?"

"He is still her 'Uncle Finn' and I guess that's how it will always be, I mean he still has this connection to her because he once thought she was his"

"But what about your relationship after you broke up? Do you think Finn will care if you and Puck get together after everything?"

"Finn and I went through a lot while we were a couple and not to bring you into it but after the truth came out about you and him I didn't think we would get past it but we did and although we didn't last long after that once we became a couple we were able to part on good terms. We have moved on and we will always be friends but that's all we will be now and whoever he wants to see I just want him to be happy and I think he would want the same for me"

Santana sighed and Rachel looked up at her puzzled "Do you like Finn?"

"We aren't talking about me" Santana counted "Keep going about you and Puck"

"We will come back to this, if I have to share then so do you" Rachel threw back at Santana "So Puck and I started to hang out more firstly without meaning to we would just end up at my mom's with Beth but later we would plan to hang out, nothing big just movies, or watching Dass. We dancing around each other for what seemed like months, I almost gave in when we were all at Beth's second birthday party but didn't"

"What happened?" Santana questioned "I was there how didn't I not know?"

_It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and everyone had gathered at Shelby's for Beth's second birthday. The party was in full swing (well as much as a 2__nd__ birthday could be). Rachel had worked so hard to make sure this day was perfect planning the whole thing while Shelby had been on a business trip._

_Rachel stood on the outer skirts of the party just taking it all in, she watched her dads, Hannah and her mom talking, Finn and Kurt were chasing Beth around the yard, she could see Quinn was watching them as well from where she was talking with Sam, Mike and Tina. She saw the rest of the glee club and Dassie were scattered around the yard waiting for the presents to be opened and smiled knowing that it made Noah happy that they had all come out for his daughter.  
Her mind took over as she thought about him and the relationship that they had built over the last year and how much he had changed and maybe just maybe she thought she might actually just love him, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she smiled leaning into Puck's side as he came to stand next to her "Thanks for all this Rach"_

"_It was my pleasure, she is amazing Noah, just like her dad" she told him looking up and into his eyes_

"_No, you are amazing babe, I have no idea what I'd do without you"_

"_Noah, I…" _

"_Time to cut the cake" Shelby's voice called interrupting Rachel and the moment was gone_

"No kidding?" Santana asked

"Yes my mother has the worst timing ever"

"But something has happened since then right?"

"At the start of summer BBQ, we kissed" Rachel said explaining the story of that night to the Latin girl

"I can't believe you kissed him" Santana exclaimed "That was bold of you"

"Well technically he kissed me first but then honestly I have no idea what came over me, we haven't spoken about what happened that night, he left the next day and I didn't want to talk about it on the phone"

"So what would you tell him?"

"I'd tell him that I made a mistake the other night, I loved him I loved him and covered it with 'you're a great friend' but what I should have said was 'I love you, I'm in love with you'" Rachel wiped a lone tear from her cheek hoping she hadn't wrecked everything

"You need to tell him Rach, believe me when I say he feels the same and you need to tell him Tuesday when they get back and you should be the one to tell him about my dad"

"Why me?"

"He needs to hear it from you. You said he knows something is wrong so you need to let him know that it wasn't yours to tell but that I'm okay with them knowing now and he needs to hear from you that you are okay with me staying here and that you have been my support but also because I know how much this has affected you too and he needs to be the one you find comfort in"

"Okay I'll tell him and Finn on Tuesday" Rachel said giving in

"And you will tell Puck that you love him, wont you?"

"I will tell him, just when I find the right time"

"That's all I can ask"

"Now on to you – what is this about Finn, you totally like him" Rachel questioned

"It's stupid; I'm not even sure how it happened"

"Well you guys do have history, and I know for a fact he isn't interested in anyone right now, so that might mean you have a chance if you want one"

"I kind of do" Santana said a little embarrassed "I just wish I knew how to go about it, I mean people at school see me as who I'd made myself and I guess it's my fault but sometimes I wish I could change that"

"I get that and maybe as we have said before this year can be able change and maybe just maybe you and Finn will be together before school starts because if you are staying here you will get to spend the week with him, Noah and me if you want to this week"

"That sounds nice and as fun as this conversation had been I'm off to bed, I'm coming with you to the hospital tomorrow so don't leave without me"

"I won't" Rachel told her "Hey San, you know if you need to chat about anything I'm here right?"

"I know, thanks Rach. I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night Santana" Rachel said as both girls went off to bed un-aware of what tomorrow would bring

Monday morning was just like any other morning. Rachel and Santana got ready for the day and met up in the kitchen

"Back to work" Rachel sighed "I don't feel that the weekend was long enough"

"So basically it's like being at school?"

Rachel laughed "yeah I guess it is, but I'm getting paid for this"

"And spending"

"Some, but mostly saving. If I'm going to be moving to New York next year I need to have the money to live off"

"I can't believe we are all starting our senior year and at this time next year we will all be going our separate ways" Santana commented as they both grabbed their bags and headed out to Rachel's car

"I know, but I feel like I've been waiting for this my whole life"

Santana thought about what Rachel had said as the made the trip to the hospital and wondered if by the time it came for them all to leave whether she would actually miss the crazy diva.

It happened at quarter to three that Monday afternoon, Santana was sitting in her father's room talking to him, holding his hand when she felt him squeeze hers

"Dad?" Santana questioned looking up "Dad, can you hear me?" She called for the nurse who came in at the same time Rachel arrived

"San what's going on?"

"He squeezed my hand Rach, I'm sure of it" She told her new brunette friend from where she was watching the nurse hover over her father's bed

"Wow that's great, I was just coming to get you to go home but we can stay for a bit if you want"

"Thanks that would be great, I want to be here just in case"

"Of course"

"Okay Santana, I can't tell you much" the nurse begun "but I can say that we can tell he has been much more responsive on the days you have been here"

"So are you saying that he can hear me Julie?" Santana asked the nurse

"I really shouldn't say and a doctor should be telling you this, but yes it seems it's a big possibility that he can hear you"

Rachel put her arm around Santana "See you just have to have a little bit of Faith" Julie left the room and Santana and Rachel took up the seats next to the bed while waiting for the doctor to show up

When the doctor arrived he checked over the charts much like Julie had done and then proceeded to confirm the information that she had given them. They thanked him as he left and then turned their attention back to the patient in the bed.  
After chatting and playing cards for a couple of hours Rachel went to grab them some food which they mostly in silence, it got to eight pm and Santana could tell Rachel was tired.

"Rachel go home and get some sleep, you have to get the boys in the morning"

"What about you?"

"I spoke with the staff while you were getting dinner, I'm allowed to stay through the night and I really want to, you know?"

"Of course, I understand completely" Rachel walked over and hugged Santana tightly "Call me if you need anything"

"I just need you to wear that new outfit to pick up the guys tomorrow"

Rachel laughed "Done – but I mean it, call anytime and anything and I'll be here if you need me"

"Will do, thanks Rach"

Once Rachel was gone Santana curled herself into a armchair and pulled a blanket over herself hoping that tomorrow would bring some good news mostly for her dad and a little for Rachel and Puck because she knew that it was tomorrow her secret would come out and she just hoped Puck wouldn't take it out on Rachel that she hadn't told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers,  
Thank you for sticking with me I know it's been a while since I posted this but I hope my one shot got you through:) Thanks so much to Lisa for editing this for me – I love you for it.  
Enjoy xoxo**

**As usual I own nothing – Sad!**

Chapter Eight – The Return

The sun streamed through Rachel's bedroom window early Tuesday morning, she was awake and felt like she had been all night – today was the day Finn and Puck came home. Somehow knowing Santana was at the hospital made the house seem quieter although Rachel knew that this wasn't actually the case. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Five to six – great she had woken before her alarm. She flicked the machine off completely and then headed for the bathroom.

As she stood under the spray of the water, she realized how tired she really was. She could almost hear Santana's voice taunting her that she couldn't sleep because she was so excited to have Puck coming home and, although she wouldn't actually admit it to anyone, Rachel did know that this was the case. She had been awake, thinking about it and fantasying about how they would meet and as she finished her shower and got dressed her mind was still on it – like it had been since he'd left. Questions ran through her head – would she have the guts to tell Noah how she felt? What would his reaction be? How would she tell him and Finn about Santana? And how would they take that?

Rachel made her way down stairs and fixed herself breakfast and a coffee before turning on her laptop to send an email off to Kurt. He was currently in New York with Blaine at a theatre workshop that she had attended the previous year. Opening her inbox she found an email from Kurt that was a response to one that she had sent the previous week.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_You are as always right, this city is AMAZING (when we aren't on a school trip)- I'm in LOVE - I can't wait until we are living here next year. Blaine says hello, we went to see 'Wicked' the other night and again I'm in love (we will discuss this at length when I get back). I wish you had come with us to show us all your favorite parts.  
The workshop is great, I really wish I had gone with you last year. We would have taken this city by storm but, hey, there is always next year.  
I can't believe you, out of all of us, is still in Lima – who would have thought it?_

Rachel laughed. It was true she never saw that coming, although Kurt didn't know Santana was in town.

_Anyway, I really should go, but remind me to talk to you about us taking a road trip here sometime this year when I get back.  
With Love (your favorite),  
Kurt xxx_

Rachel sipped her coffee before composing a reply to Kurt.

_To the only diva bigger than me,_

_Thank you so much for your email. You make me jealous with your stories and, yes, a road trip this year sounds amazing. We must plan that!  
Finn and Noah arrive home today, so I won't be alone anymore and once they are back everyone else start heading back to Lima as well. I can't wait for that time when we are all together again. Although work has been pretty full on, so I've been busy there and Quinn was around until Sunday so really I was only alone for a couple of days.  
I am sorry that this is short, but I really should get going. I have to leave soon to pick the boys up from the airport.  
Email me again soon and I'll see you when you get back to town.  
Send my love to Blaine_

_Much Love, Rachel*_

She hit send and closed her laptop moving into the kitchen. She took the mud cake out of the freezer thinking she could take it to Hannah's that night for dessert knowing both the boys would love it. She would just need to ice it that afternoon before they left.

When Rachel was done fussing around the house, just killing time until she had to leave, she made her way back up to her room to do her make-up the way Santana had told her to. Taking a look in the mirror once she had finished, she was happy enough with her job and, grabbing her purse off her bed, she left for the airport.

Finn had woken that morning to Puck already up, dressed and packed, ready to leave for the airport but pacing around the cabin.

"Dude what's with you?" Finn questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We go home this morning," was Puck's only answer.

"I know. I packed last night. Anything y_o_u feel like sharing?"

"I'm seeing Rachel today."

"And?" Finn waited for his friend to continue

"Stuff happened before we left and she didn't want to talk about it on the phone."

"Okay?" Finn said, still trying to understand what Puck was saying

"Keep up, dude. Now she doesn't have a reason not to talk. Something happened while we were gone. I don't know what it was, but she has been upset and I'm confused. I even sound like her."

"The rambling you mean? Yeah, you totally get that from her."

"What if she doesn't care?"

Finn smacked Puck across the back of the head. "Pull yourself together. This isn't you. You are acting like a total pansy!"

"Crap, you're right. I've just been so worried her, that's all. Since that phone call. And she's been alone this week," Puck said, realizing that Finn had become the one with the level head (and there was something wrong with that).

"You going to stay at Rach's tonight?"

"It's tradition, I guess. But are you sure you want me to?" Finn asked. "I might just wait and see what happens. If she seems like she needs us both, then I'll stay."

"Yeah, I mean whatever she needs."

"What if she isn't ready to talk today?"

"I'll just have to wait. She's worth it, you know?" Puck said thoughtfully.

"You don't have to tell me. She is my best friend for a reason," Finn reminded Puck, smiling. "Now we have a plane to catch."

Rachel was pacing impatiently around the baggage claim area. The boots she had brought with Santana gave her a bit more extra height to what she was used to, but it was still hard to see over the crowds. She heard a loud whistle and turned to see Puck coming down the escalator.

"Noah!" she exclaimed, running through the crowds to meet him.

He met her as he stepped off the escalator and she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't care what others thought or that her actions looked like he had just come back from war and she was the girl back home missing him.

"Not the welcome I expected, but I think I like this one more."

"I missed you so much, Noah" she told him, mumbling into his neck.

"I missed you to, Rach," he replied, as she untangled herself and dropped down to stand in front of him. "I know we need to talk, babe, but this can't wait."

He leaned down and kissed her, taking her face in his hands. She gasped, shocked, and he used it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Rachel gave in and threw her arms back around his neck, pulling him closer...

"Rachel?" a voice said, breaking her out of her fantasy. She shook her head and looked up from where she was sitting and was met with Finn's smiling face.

"Finn," she said, standing and hugging him tightly. "Sorry, I was in another world."

"That's okay. How are you?" he questioned. He had been studying Rachel before she saw him and, maybe to others she would have looked fine, but he could tell that something was wrong. He knew Puck would be able to tell as soon as he saw her as well.

"I'd be lying if I said I was fine, but I should probably tell you guys together. Where's Noah?"

"He had to check his guitar at the last minute, so he went to grab it, but, hey, here he comes," Finn told her, noticing Puck approaching.

Rachel turned and saw him. As tears of relief came to her eyes, Puck reached for her and pulled her into a hug. She finally lost it completely, tears pouring down her cheeks. In all the fantasies she'd had lately, that wasn't at all one she had imagined.

Puck kissed her on the head as the boys led her off to the side. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, worried, knowing his face was marked with the same look he could see on Finn's.

Rachel sniffed. "I just needed you guys and you weren't here. I really missed you."

"We missed you too, Rach. How about we go home and you can tell us what's really going? Finn can you drive?" Puck questioned, as he took the keys off Rachel and tossed then to Finn who nodded, knowing it wasn't really a question.

They got to her car and threw their stuff in the trunk and, while Finn climbed into the driver's seat, Puck pulled Rachel into the back with him trying to get her to talk. Meanwhile, Rachel was trying to work out in her head how to let them know what had happened. She curled into Puck's side with her eyes closed. She wished she had worked out with Santana what to say. She also remembered that the boys shared history with the Latin girl and this only brought on more tears and insecurities.

She looked up from where her head had been resting on Puck's chest and said, "Oh, we're all having dinner at your house tonight. Your mom said so."

"Whatever you want, babe," he told her as Finn pulled into her drive.

_Well, here goes nothing_, she thought, as they got out of the car and made their way into the house.

"I just have to check on something. Finn, do you mind putting the kettle on? I'll be back down in a minute," Rachel told them as Puck sat down on the sofa and Finn nodded walking through to the kitchen.

Rachel raced upstairs to the third floor and knocked on Santana's door, pushing it open as she did. It was still empty, meaning she was probably still at the hospital. Rachel headed back down stairs, discarding her jacket in her own room as she went. She paused on the stairs as she heard Finn's voice.

"The kitchen isn't very clean. It's not like Rachel at all. It's like someone else has been here."

"Do you think she is seeing someone?" she heard Puck ask.

"No, I'm not," Rachel answered, walking into the room and looking at them. "But someone else has been staying here."

"Who?" Puck questioned.

"Finn, can you please take a seat with Noah?" Rachel asked, sitting on the coffee table across from the couch.

Finn did what Rachel had asked and sat down next to Puck. "What's going on, Rach?" he asked.

She rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to go for it, but I just ask that you don't say anything till I'm through, okay?"

"That's fine," Finn replied.

"Noah?"

"Sure, Rachel, whatever. Just tell us," he said, expecting her to go back on what she just said and tell them she had found someone.

Rachel sighed not knowing what Puck's problem was. "So those car accident victims that came into the hospital while you were gone hit me so hard because it was someone I know. In fact, so do you."

Finn and Puck looked shocked as their eyes widened and the waited for Rachel to continue.

"It's a hard case because, being an employee of the hospital, I am technically not meant to say anything. I finally got the okay from the family to tell the two of you, though."

"Rachel! Stop stalling," Puck demanded.

"I'm choosing to ignore that fact that you interrupted me and tell you that Santana has been staying here with me as her dad is still in a coma."

"Wait, what?" Finn questioned while Puck's jaw dropped. "What about the rest of her family?"

"It seems she wears a front at school and, sure, she is a queen bitch, but she hasn't told anyone about her home life. Her brother joined the army and her mom left, so it's just her and her dad now," Rachel replied, looking at Finn.

"I can't believe it. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Finn. It's hard to tell, but she seems as good as she can be I guess." Rachel turned to look at Puck who had remained silent. "Noah? You haven't said anything."

Puck stood, grabbed Rachel's keys, and took off out the front door. He got into the car and backed down the drive with Finn and Rachel calling after him.

Rachel bolted upstairs in tears while Finn tried Puck's cell which went through to voicemail. "Dude, get your ass back here now. Rach, is in tears again and I'm having to pick up the pieces."

After he hung up, Finn went up to Rachel's room and found her on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Doesn't he know what I've been through at all? I've been through this alone wanting nothing more than for him to be here, so I didn't have to hide this from him."

Finn hugged her tightly. "He is an idiot. You know that."

"I know he is, but, Finn, I love him."

Finn knew it was coming. She was his best friend and, although they had split on good terms, he didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did when she said the words about someone else. "I was waiting for you to admit that."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Rach, you're my best friend. I'd be stupid not to notice."

Meanwhile, Puck had driven himself down to the lake to think over what Rachel had just told them. He knew over the last couple of years he had changed, mostly because of Beth, but a little because of Rachel. For some reason, there was a part of him that felt he had let Santana down. They had been close friends, but over time his priorities had changed and he had lost track of what was happening with her.

His phone beeped letting him know he had a voicemail. He sighed and grabbed it, listening to the message Finn had left, which only made him feel worse. He couldn't believe he had just left Rachel's like that. What must she have thought of him? She had clearly been taking care of Santana and dealing with it all alone for the last couple of weeks and she said she couldn't wait till he got home. Then he just took off. Puck started the car and turned it back toward Rachel's, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

Back at the house, Rachel was still crying into Finn's chest. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Finn asked her.

"I thought I meant something to him. I thought he would finally understand why I have been so distant on the phone. I couldn't tell him until San told me I could, but I wanted to everyday. And every day I wished he was here holding me and telling me I was doing the right thing and that it would all be okay."

"I don't know why he left, Rach, but I can say that I know he couldn't wait to get back to you. That night you didn't answer your phone, he was really worried about you. He was ready to get on the next flight back here to see you and make sure you were okay."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'm sure he will explain it all when he gets back."

"I will," Puck said, entering Rachel's bedroom and surprising them both. "I'm sorry, okay? I was a complete idiot. I was just shocked and I felt guilty for so many things."

Rachel wiped her face and got off the bed, walking toward him. "None of this is your fault Noah."

"But I should have been here," he told her as Finn slipped from the room knowing they needed to talk. "Santana and I used to be close. I know people thought it was just sex, but it wasn't and now I have no idea what is even going on in her life. And you needed me here and I wasn't."

He walked past her and sat on her bed against the headboard. Rachel turned toward him and sighed, knowing that once again she was going to have to be the strong one. She pulled off her knee high boots and sat down on the end of her bed, Indian style, facing him.

"Nobody blames you for not being here, Noah. Sometimes things are going to happen in life to us while we are apart and we are just going to have to learn to deal."

"I just hate the thought of you being here all by yourself," Puck said, lifting his head to look at her.

"I know you do, but I had my mom and I'm actually glad that I have been able to be there for Santana. I mean, pretty much everyone else was away."

"I think that's why I feel so bad. Does Q know?"

"Nope," Rachel told him, crawling up the bed to sit next to him. "San didn't want to put a dampener on her week away."

Puck sighed again and pulled Rachel into his lap. "That doesn't sound like her. She is more selfish than that."

"This whole thing has really changed her," Rachel explained, leaning into Puck's chest.

He placed a kiss on her head and then mumbled, "Yeah, it seems like it, but then again you tend to bring the best out in people."

"I don't think her changing was because of me."

"You changed me" he counted.

"That was Beth, not me, Noah," she said, looking up at him.

"A lot of it was Beth, but part of it was you too. You are both my girls," he told her not moving his eyes from hers.

"Noah, I…"

They heard Santana's voice come up the stairs. "Rach, I'm home."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, remembering the other boy in the house. She jumped off Puck's lap and took off down the stairs, leaving Puck behind wondering what on earth she was about to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers  
It's so nice to be posting another chapter for you all. I always get nervous about how a chapter will be taken but I really liked this one so I hope you do too! Thanks to the AMAZING Lisa who does edits on this story for me, I love you to bits.**

**Once again everything but the plot belongs to RM and FOX**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter Nine

"San, you're home! How are you home?" Rachel exclaimed, reaching the bottom of the stairs and pulling the Latin girl into a hug.

"I got a cab. Are we alone?" she asked, looking around.

"Nope," Puck said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry about your dad San and everything else. I should have been there for you."

Santana walked over to where Puck was standing and placed her hand on his arm. "Hey, you didn't know. It's not your fault."

Rachel smiled at the scene in front of her and slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water. She noticed Finn out by the pool sitting in the BBQ area. She filled up two glasses, placed the Tupperware jug back into the fridge where she had found it and headed outside. Rachel sat down on the outdoor double lounge suite next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, handing him the glass she had brought out with her.

"Santana came home and I didn't know what to do or say. I guess I'm out here hiding."

Rachel took a sip of her water to cover up a giggle. "Why?"

"I'm not good with words and I didn't want to say the wrong thing."

"It's always hard to know what to say. I remember when I first saw Santana in the hospital I was so shocked and a part of me wondered why I would even bother helping her. She has never been nice to me, but glee is family, you know?" She saw him nod at her. "Plus, Finn, it's not a matter of knowing what to say, it's about being there and you find that when you need them the words will come to you." Rachel put her arm around him. "And just so you know, you are not as bad as you think you are."

Finn smiled at her. "Thanks, Rach. So how did it go with Puck?"

"We talked and I think he is okay. San came home, so I didn't get to the big 'I love you' confession, but we have the rest of the summer. For right now, he needed to set things right with Santana."

"You amaze me, did you know that?" Finn asks her. "Your heart is so big, and no matter what has happened in the past you just forgive and forget."

Rachel shook her head. "Never forget, but forgive, yes! I can't carry around the pain that others have caused me; it's just not worth it. I mean look at us. You, me and Noah and even Quinn and I – if I chose not to let go of that pain, we wouldn't have the great friendships we have now."

"Okay, 'O' wise one, how do you know I'll find the right words to comfort Santana?"

"One, because you are my best friend and I know you heart and in it are the words you need, and two, because I know your heart, I know you are in love with her."

"What?" Finn stared at Rachel with wide eyes. "I don't think so, Rach. Gee, you are losing it."

"Finn, we are best friends for a reason and you should feel that you can tell me the truth."

"How do you know these things without us even talking about it?"

Rachel took another sip of her water. "In some way I've always known. It's why we didn't work as a couple, because you have this tie to Santana and I know you haven't acted on it because of me, but you need to be happy. I want you to be happy so you should go for it! In fact, if I have to be strong and tell Noah how I feel, you should have to tell San."

"I know you're right. Are you worried at all that Puck might have ties to Santana too?"

"He does, and always will, but it's not like the two of you. It's more of a friendship like me and you. Noah and I have a stronger tie, it runs deep, and did you know that I'm the only girl he didn't cheat on when we were dating?"

"I did know that. I wasn't sure you did." Rachel nodded her head, smiling. "He will kill me if he finds out I've said this, but even though he puts on this 'badass' image he has always seen you as someone who was too good for him. I guess that is where he and I feel the same. I've always thought that about Santana. It's just hard talking to her, and I don't know how she will react to me telling her how I feel."

"Finn, you will never know unless you try. Plus sometimes people can surprise you."

They looked up at the sound of the sliding door opening. "There you guys are," Puck exclaimed. "What's happening out here?"

"We were just chatting," Rachel said as he sat down across from them. "Where's San?"

"She wanted to shower after being at the hospital all night. It's so good about her dad squeezing her hand."

"Yeah, I know. Is there any other change?"

"No, not since yesterday. Although, she did say she wanted to talk to you, Rach."

"Oh, really? I wonder what about. Well, while we wait for her, how about you guys play some COD in the den? I have a chocolate mud cake to ice before dinner tonight and then once San is done we can all go out to lunch?"

"See, this is why we are best friends, Rach," Finn commented. "You have COD at your house and you make our favorite cake."

Laughing, Rachel led the way inside, disposing of her and Finn's water glasses into the dishwasher and pulling the frosting out of the pantry.

"You set it all up, I'll meet you in there," Puck told Finn as he walked around the counter into the kitchen to stand with Rachel.

She watched Finn leave the room before turning towards Puck. "Is everything okay? Did you and Santana work things out? I know you had a lot to tell her."

"San and I are fine. You and I on the other hand didn't get to finish our conversation before she got home," Puck said, taking her hands in his.

"Noah, now really isn't the best time. Let's think about it and talk later."

Puck sighed. He was getting sick of her avoiding the subject. He shook his head and took her face in his hands. "Look at me, Rach." She brought her eyes up to meet his. "We will talk about this before the day is through, but, until then, think about this," he said, bringing his lips to hers swiftly before pulling back and leaving the room to join Finn in the den.

In the kitchen, Rachel stood, shocked, bringing her fingers to her lips. Did Puck not have any idea what he was doing to her? She shook her head. No, he knew EXACTLY what he was doing! But he was right. They needed to talk before the night ended and she also knew that he was getting fed up with her putting off the conversation. But she wanted to make sure she knew what she wanted to say. 

Santana wandered into the kitchen a little while later just as Rachel was finishing icing the cake. "So Noah tells me there is no change with your dad since yesterday."

"No, nothing more, but I needed to get out of there."

"Understandable. I could have come and got you, though."

"It's cool. I knew the boys were here and I wasn't sure whether you had told them or not, so I thought I should just come and hope for the best. Speaking of, where are they?"

"In the den playing COD, but I thought we could all go out to lunch if you want?"

"Sounds great! I'm so over hospital food."

"I figured you might be. Well then, let's go drag the boys away from the TV," Rachel said as Santana followed her into the den. "Okay, boys, time to go for lunch."

Finn tossed his controller onto the coffee table. "Good, I'm so done with this game."

"Only cos you are losing," Puck threw at him, standing and wrapping his arms around Rachel. "Want me to drive?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Sure, I'll just grab my purse," she said, pulling him out of the room with her, allowing Finn and Santana a minute to talk.

"Hey, San, I'm really sorry about your dad. It really sucks."

"Thanks, Finn," she said, watching him shuffle from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, too. I know I haven't been the nicest person over the last, well, ever. But I want to change that. I know you spend a lot of time here and I want us to be friends."

He smiled at her. "That sounds fair."

"I also don't want you to treat me differently because of my dad – just let me be Santana…only nicer."

"I think I can handle that. I'm glad you are staying here. Rach is an amazing friend and she will take care of you regardless of what happens from here on and that goes for me too. Whatever you need, I'll be here."

Santana closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Finn," she said as he wrapped his arms around her in return. As they parted, Puck and Rachel re-appeared. "So where to?"

"I thought you could pick after all that hospital food," Rachel told Santana.

"Well, normally I'd say Breadstix, but I'm feeling like that Mexican place over on North Avenue."

"Well, Mexican it is then," Puck said, heading out to the car with the others following closely.

"So, what have you two been up to while we were away?" Finn asked from the backseat of Rachel's car.

Rachel smiled and turned to look at him. "Not much really. Just work, shopping, laid by the pool a lot. It's been so hot this summer so far."

"And days when I wasn't at the hospital, I just hung out at Rachel's reading and watching TV," Santana added.

"I didn't know you could read, San," Puck commented from the driver's seat.

"You are an ass, Puckerman," Santana responded as Rachel punched him in the arm.

"Hey, woman, I'm driving. No punching. You don't want me to crash."

"I guess it is my car. If it was your truck, that would be okay."

"What! What's wrong with my baby?"

"The fact that you call it 'your baby' to start with," Rachel commented as Finn and Santana watched the argument from their places in the back.

"Are they always like this?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah, most of the time I feel I should have popcorn," Finn replied.

"Do you want to walk Hudson?" Rachel snapped, shutting him up quickly.

"Babe, you love my truck," Puck said.

"Hardly. Why would I love that piece of junk?"

"Because it has good memories and it's awesome."

"Memories like what? The time we broke down in that thunder storm last year?" she asked as Puck pulled her car into a park and they all got out.

"Oh, come on, that was so much fun."

"Well, we did learn that Finn and Quinn are useless friends when it comes to a storm," Rachel said as she looked over at Finn. "If it had of been a snow storm, we could have died."

"Nah, babe, we would have made it. I totally would have convinced you on the body heat thing."

Santana scoffed as she pulled open the door to the restaurant. "No way she would have let you, Puckerman. She is smarter than that."

"Thank you, Santana, and, yes, you are right. No way would it have happened."

They ordered and the boys paid for the food before walking over and taking a seat at a round table by the window. Finn started talking about what the camp had been like and how they were both back to work the next day. Finn somehow still worked at Sheets 'n' Things as an assistant manager and Puck worked at Burt's auto shop having got a job there helping out after school and on weekends when he could after Burt's heart attack.

"I need to get a job," Santana stated. "Otherwise, I'll be so bored while you guys are all at work all summer."

"What would you like to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. How did you get your job at the hospital?"

"I started as a volunteer and got moved up to the staff because I fit in so well."

"Do you think I could get anything there?"

"We could ask. What about that Dr Williams? Maybe he could use someone in his office?"

"Maybe I'll call him tonight. It helps having family friends."

"What about something in fashion?" Finn asked as their food was delivered. "With how much you like shopping, it could be good."

"Maybe," Santana said, turning to smile at Finn before taking a sip of her coke. "I guess I'll try the doctor's office and hospital first then try the mall. Only because I would like weekends off so we can all hang out. And also, if I have to work all week, I'd like sometime to be able to sit with my dad, depending on what happens. I could even just do volunteer work like Rach did. That way I can choose my hours because it's not like I really need the money."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out then," Puck said, moving his hand from the table to place it on Rachel's jean clad leg above her knee, out of sight.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his, threading her fingers with his. "So what shall we do until we have to go to the Puckerman's for dinner?" Rachel asked the others.

"I vote more COD while you girls bring us drinks and snacks."

"I vote NO," Santana said, looking across at Puck before rolling her eyes at his suggestion.

"Oh, come on, San, we haven't played in like three weeks," Finn argued. "Plus I need to get my score back up and beat Puck."

"It's okay, Finn," Rachel said. "You guys can play COD. I want to chat to San about some stuff anyway." Santana shot Rachel a confused look, but Rachel just shook her head, the wheels already spinning, and knowing that the boys wouldn't be in front of the game all afternoon once she was through.

On arriving back at Rachel's, the boys set themselves up in the den in the front of the TV while Rachel pulled Santana up stairs to explain her plan.

Puck could hear the girls in the kitchen chatting quietly. They had gone upstairs for a while whispering and then returned to the ground floor and he knew they were up to something.

The girls heard the game pause and Finn announce to Puck that he was using the bathroom "game on." Rachel grinned at Santana as she grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed towards the den.

"Hey I thought you could use a drink," Rachel said as she entered the room. She walked around the sofa and placed the can on the table.

"Thanks, babe," Puck said, finally looking up from his phone where he had been typing a text. His eyes landed on Rachel and his mouth dropped seeing her standing before him in the sexiest yellow bikini he had ever seen. The color complemented both her tanned summer skin and her dark hair perfectly, while the shape of the bikini, in Puck's opinion, only made her body look more amazing. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at him like she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Umm, a bathing suit."

"Yes, I know that, but why?"

"Noah, it's the middle of summer. It's hot out and San and I thought we would go in the pool before we have to go to yours for dinner?"

Rachel could tell Puck was fighting with himself on what to do. On one hand, if he stayed inside playing games with Finn, he wouldn't get to watch Rachel in that bikini. But, on the other hand, if he caved and went and spent the afternoon in the pool with her and Santana (and Finn), it would mean she had won.

Puck suddenly realized that she had come up with this idea at lunch and that was why she was fine saying yes to the plans he had come up with.

"So, if you guys want anything else, you will have to get it yourself because we won't be able to hear you from the pool, but have fun with the game," she said, patting his shoulder in a condescending manner before leaving the room with Puck staring after her.

It took Puck all of a second to realize where he would be spending his afternoon, so he changed into his boardshorts quickly in the spare room and told Finn to do likewise and to meet him out at the pool.

Santana and Rachel were on loungers on the deck by the pool when Santana looked up and saw Puck coming outside ready for the pool. She smiled to herself – the boy was so whipped and she was going to enjoy grilling him about it. "Rach, I'm going to get another drink. Do you want a bottle of water?"

"Sure, thanks, San," she replied, not bothering to open her eyes or look over at her.

"Okay, back soon," Santana said, winking at Puck as she walked past him on the way back into the house.

Puck walked over to the double lounger where Rachel was lying face up with her sunglasses on. He smiled as he got on the lounger next to her, stretching his legs out and resting against the back of it in a sitting position. "So, well played," he commented.

"I thought so," she flirted, looking up at him with a smile on her lips.

"You won't think it's very funny in a second," he remarked.

"And why not?" she questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of this," he said, scooping her into his arms and dropping her straight into the pool.

Rachel came spluttering to the surface to find Puck on the other side of the pool laughing. "NOAH," she huffed. "What dis you do that for?"

"Because it was funny and total payback."

She rolled her eyes at him and swam towards the shallow end to get out, but Puck was onto her and caught her before she got there and he wrapped his arms around hers from behind. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Away from you" she said, struggling to break free from his arms.

"Didn't you miss me at all while I was gone?"

And that was it. She realized this was the moment and he could feel her resolve crumbling.

She turned in his arms to look at him. "Like you don't even know."

"Rach, we really should talk about everything that happened before I left."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Noah, I lied."

"What?"

"That time at the lake, when we kissed, and while we were on the phone while you were away."

Puck started to worry, but as calmly as he could asked, "Okay, what did you lie about?"

"When we kissed, I said it was nothing, but it wasn't. And when we were on the phone, I said I loved you as a friend, but I can't keep lying, Noah, because I love you. I'm in love with you." Rachel waited for him to respond or leave but he did nothing. He just stared at her. "Noah, say something," she said, bringing a hand down to rest on his chest.

Puck froze at her words. He had waited three weeks for them to talk, but she instead had said to him the words he had been waiting to hear. Her hand on his chest broke him from his thoughts and he took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his kissing her fiercely.

Rachel moved her hand from his chest back to his neck and pulled him closer as he also moved his own hand intertwining his fingers in her hair. Puck swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she moaned letting him take the chance to explore her mouth. Her tongue coiled around his as he pulled her closer still. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to admit how she felt, but realizing Puck still hadn't returned the words, she pushed back from the kiss. Placing a quick kiss on his jaw she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Back in the house Santana was in the kitchen watching the whole thing. "What are you doing?" Finn asked, causing her to jump. She turned to look at him to find him clearly checking her out in her new red bikini.

"I'm totally watching Puck and Rachel make out in the pool."

"No kidding. It's about time. So we aren't going in the pool then?"

"Not right now. How about we put a movie on?"

"Sounds good – lead the way" Finn told the Latin girl as she slid a t-shirt dress over her head.

Rachel had seen Santana in the window out of the corner of her eye and was somewhat thankful she wouldn't have to explain the whole story later that night, but as Puck stood in front of her still not saying anything, she wasn't sure what she would have to tell.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I know it's a lot, and I've made things awkward, so I'm just going to go."

"No, Rach, you haven't," he said, finally finding words as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've waited for you to be sure of how you felt for a long time."

"But what does that mean?"

He laughed slightly. "It means I love you too, Rach. You are amazing. I missed you so much while I was at camp and I can't even imagine what I'd do without you."

She grinned up at him brightly. "Me too, Noah," she replied before pulling him back towards her and kissing him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Dear Readers:)**

**Sorry that this has taken so long to get up but I've other fanfic ideas swimming around in my head that I have had to get rid of before I could continue writing this. Once again thanks to the lovely Lisa for being my beta – love you  
and as always I own nothing **

**Enjoy xoxo**

Chapter Ten

After a while Rachel left Puck in the pool and went inside to find Finn and Santana. "Guys," she called out, entering the house.

"In here, Rach," Santana called out from the lounge where she and Finn were watching some crappy horror flick Finn had chosen.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked. "It's beautiful outside."

"Giving you and Puck space. Totally saw you macking on each other and kept away," Finn replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Santana punched him in the gut. "What he said, except much more tasteful," she added.

"Well, considering you aren't even watching the movie, San, you should come out and hang out," Rachel told her, turning to leave before she paused and said, "Bring the loser with you."

Rachel found Puck sitting on the steps of the pool where she had left him. She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and went to sit next to him. "So our secret is out. I'm pretty sure San was spying the whole time and Finn saw enough to guess."

Puck pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "And here I thought Finn was too dumb to get it."

"Noah, that's an awful thing to say about one of your best friends."

"Oh, come on, babe, ten bucks you were thinking the same thing and also how long it's going to take him to figure out San like him."

Rachel gasped. "Did she tell you?"

"Nope, but you just did. I'm kind of sneaky that way."

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Rachel said, hitting his chest. "You can't tell anyone."

"I'll make you a deal: you don't tell my mom about us yet and I won't tell him."

"Why don't you want your mom to know? Are you ashamed of us?" Rachel asked, shocked that they had finally got together and he didn't seem to want to tell people.

"Babe, there is no way I'm ashamed of us. I'd scream it from the rooftops if I could, but you know my mom. She will have our wedding planned in a week and that will be even before your dads find out."

"I guess you are right," Rachel sighed.

"Of course I am, Rach. Plus, it's not like you can't tell anyone. Finn and San already know."

"We know what?" Finn asked and he and Santana finally joined them outside.

"That Rachel and I are officially dating," Puck announced, causing a huge grin to come across Rachel's face and Santana to cheer. "But we aren't telling my mom until we are able to get Rach's dads on the phone to tell them, so don't say anything tonight."

"Oh really? I was hoping to see her reaction to the news."

"No, Finn, I wasn't sure about it either, but Noah is right and I want to tell my dads without Hannah planning the wedding before they know," Rachel said.

"Wedding? You're dating, not engaged."

"True, San, but my Ma has been waiting for Rach and I to get back together since we first broke up after that week of dating."

"Okay, fair enough. This news stays between the four of us until you say otherwise," Santana said.

"Well ,I do plan to tell my mom," Rachel let the group know looking at Puck.

"That's fine, babe. Shelby, your dads and then my ma."

"So we say nothing till then," Finn said, smiling before picking up Santana and throwing her in the pool. Rachel's hands flew to her mouth gasping as Puck laughed at the scene in front of him.

"Start running, Hudson!" Santana exclaimed as she came to the surface of the pool swimming to the edge.

"What's the point, San, it's not like you're strong enough to push me in let alone pick me up and throw me," he replied before launching himself into the pool over her head in a bomb.

Rachel stood, pulling Puck with her. "Where are we going?"

"Lounger. I'm not sure I want to be anywhere near Finn and San's fight."

"So you want to just lay on the lounger with me?"

"Well, I was more thinking I would lie in the sun and you could bring me snacks and drinks," she commented throwing his suggestion from earlier back at him.

"Whatever. You know that's not going to happen."

"It's true," she said pulling him onto the lounger with her. "Plus you are totally useless in the kitchen."

Puck looked at the girl next to him and scoffed. "I didn't know my girl was a liar. I'm awesome in the kitchen."

"I guess."

"In fact, I'm awesome in every room of the house."

"And there he is," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She pulled him down for a kiss anyway, broke it long enough to let him know that if his cooking was that good, he was in charge of the dinner the following night.

The afternoon faded into early evening so the four of them got ready and jumped in the car and headed to dinner at Puck's. Hannah welcomed them all with open arms, as did Carole and Burt welcoming the boys back from camp.

"Ma, stop it," Puck said to Hannah, having left him last to hug and hugging him a little longer than the rest.

"Noah, you have been gone for three weeks."

"Yeah, yeah." He could see Rachel and Santana laughing while Finn seemed to be in the same situation as him with Carole across the room.

"Noah!" Hadassah yelled, flying down the stairs and into his arms after he had managed to send his mom back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Dassie," he said picking her up and twirling her around. "Miss me?"

"Only a little."

"How was your trip away with ma?"

"Good. It would have been better if you were there," she answered as he placed her back on the ground.

"Well, next time we can all go," he told his sister. Looking up, he noticed Burt, Finn and Santana chatting on the sofa, while Rachel was missing. He guessed she had gone into the kitchen with his Ma and Carole.

"So, Rachel made mud cake. If we are sneaky we could probably taste the icing. Do you want to?"

Hadassah looked up at him with a smirk that he knew mirrored his own. "Let's do it."

The two of them walked into the kitchen scoping out the area. Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulder as the three women stopped talking. "You don't have to stop talking about me just because I'm here. I already know how awesome I am."

Rachel elbowed him in the stomach. "Your manners clearly didn't come from your mother."

"How was the camp, Noah?" Carole asked, changing the subject.

"Great, thanks, Carole. I can't believe it was our last time going. Finn and I talked about it on the flight home."

"I can't believe you are all going into your senior year." Carole said as Hannah nodded. "Look at me getting all...well, old sounding."

"You are not old, Carole" Rachel told Finn's mother.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Rachel, but unfortunately yes I am. My son is graduating this year and off to college next year. "

"I guess so, but don't they say you are only as old as you feel?" she smiled.

"Very true. This is good because I still feel young enough to visit you in New York and watch you performing on Broadway."

"I don't know about that," Rachel blushed.

"Don't be so modest, Rach," Puck said. "You will be there." He watched Hadassah swipe her finger along the icing on the edge of the cake which was sitting on the counter behind them. He smiled at his sister, knowing she hadn't got caught. "So, when's dinner? I'm starving."

"Give it five minutes," Hannah told them.

"Well, I'm going to wash up," Rachel said, turning to leave. "Oh and I put the boys stuff in the wash before we left tonight, so you wouldn't both be stuck with three weeks of dirty clothes," she added, smiling before she headed to the bathroom.

"Noah, if you don't marry that girl I will disown you," Hannah said.

"Ma, I'm starting my last year of high school. I'm not getting married," he told her, rolling his eyes and avoiding actually lying to her before saying he was heading upstairs to pack some extra clothes and stuff to take to Rachel's.

"You know, I bet they are dating by the end of the summer and engaged by the end of senior year," Carole said once Puck was out of the room before the two older women burst into a fit of giggles. "And you know what, Hannah? Even all the time Rachel was dating Finn, I don't think she ever looked at him the way she looks at Noah," Carole told her friend.

"She would be perfect for him," Hannah said smiling as she and Carole went to set the table.

P&R

Puck got to his room and pulled out another bag from under his bed and began stuffing it with clean clothes.

"You remember I'm washing the clothes you took to camp at home right?" Rachel asked, leaning on the doorframe to his room.

"Yeah, just don't want to have to come back here if I don't have to. Your house is so much closer to work and plus you're there. Why would I want to be anywhere else?" he asked, reaching out and pulling her to him, kissing her swiftly.

Rachel pulled away. "You said you didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Everyone is downstairs," he replied, kissing her again.

She relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, intertwining her fingers with the bottom of his Mohawk.

"Dinner is ready," Finn said, breaking the two of them apart. "And you are lucky it's just me who caught you. I heard our moms discussing your engagement by the end of senior year."

Puck rolled his eyes and Rachel laughed. "See, I told you someone would see." She hit him lightly. "Wait till me get back to mine so your mother doesn't start measuring me for a white dress."

Finn shook his head at the two of them and led the way back downstairs.

"So, how much will you boys be home this summer?" Hannah questioned when they were eating. "Or are you just going to live at the Berry's again?"

"I packed an extra bag. I'm heading there tonight," Puck told his mom. "It's closer to the garage then here and I start work again tomorrow, right Burt?"

Burt nodded. "How about you Finn? Are you planning on coming home or are you planning on living at Rachel's this summer too?"

"Puck is going to drive me back tonight to get my truck and I'll throw some more stuff in a bag. Plus I figure with Kurt still in New York and Rachel's dads away, I might as well be with friends and keep Rach and San company."

Santana watched the conversation remaining silent. She could finally see what Hannah had said at the shops was true about Rachel having a hold on the boys, but it seemed that their friendship was rooted deep and this was something she found herself wanting to be a part of. Maybe if she had been different through the last couple of years she could have had these friendships too.

She watched Puck and Rachel across the table and they seemed to be having their own conversation without the need for words. She turned her head to look at Finn and for the first time ever in her life she wanted what Rachel Berry had, but she wanted it with Finn Hudson. He turned his head and smiled at her before turning back to talk to Burt about some football team she didn't know.

Dinner flowed with a relaxed atmosphere, but Puck couldn't wait to get back to Rachel's. He felt cheated that they had only been together for a couple of hours and yet they couldn't actually be together with his mom around.

He offered to clear the table as Rachel prepared the cake to serve. "I know what you are doing," she told him as she was cutting the cake and he stacked the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Is it so bad that I want to be around you?"

"No, but when have you ever helped with the dishes?"

"I think chatting with Finn and San will keep Ma distracted enough."

"I guess it helps that your mom got called into work this morning, so she could check on San's dad," Rachel added.

"Yep," Puck said, pulling her away from the cake and kissing her.

It didn't take Rachel long to relax into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer but, when he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away resting her hands on his arms. "Noah, we can't. We are lucky it was only Finn that found us before."

"I know, you're right, but I've just waited so long for this."

"I know, me too," she told him placing a hand on his chest. "Let's just get through dessert and then we can go home." Rachel pulled away and started dishing out the cake before taking it out into the dining room.

Puck remained in the kitchen stacking the dishwasher when he realised the words Rachel had used: 'we can go home'. She, of course, had meant her house, but it made it sound like they lived together and he realised he didn't mind the sound of it at all.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. "We can finish that after we have cake," she said, taking his hand before handing him a plate. "Go back in and I'll just cover the cake up."

Puck left the kitchen with the plate Rachel had given him plus another one for her.

"Where's Rachel?" Hadassah questioned. "Did you kill her for the rest of the cake?"

"No, brat, she was just putting the cake into a container so it doesn't get gross."

"Good because she makes the best cakes ever."

"Thanks, Dass," Rachel said walking back into the room and taking her seat next to Puck.

"If this whole Broadway thing doesn't work out, you should totally open a café," she told Rachel with her mouth full.

"With discounts for friends and family," Burt added.

Rachel laughed. "I'll think about it."

"No, she won't," Santana told the table. "She isn't going to have to worry about a second choice. She will take Broadway by storm and everyone will know her name."

Rachel shook her head embarrassed as Carole said, "But she has a big enough heart to not forget her roots."

"And everyone in this room can account for that," Hannah said nodding.

"Please stop," Rachel mumbled covering her face with her hands as Puck rubbed her thigh under the table.

"She better not forget us," Puck stated.

"I might keep Kurt," Rachel said.

"Why Kurt?"

"I'll need a stylist. He is really all I'll need from Lima," she joked.

"What about the rest of us?" Puck asked as the room held their laughter while he didn't seem to get the joke.

"Well, I'll need good friends, so I guess Quinn and San can fill those rolls, Mercedes and Tina could be my hair and make-up girls, Mike and Britt can do chorography, Artie could be my agent and Sam and Finn could be my body guards."

"You forgot me, Rach."

"Did I?" Rachel asked, sharing a smile with Santana. "Well, I guess I could keep you around to be my date to red carpet events." Rachel patted his cheek. "Until I start dating James Franco, Andrew Garfield or Chase Crawford. Then I'll have no use for you."

The look on Puck's face was priceless and Rachel couldn't contain her laughter anymore and completely lost it, the rest of the table laughing with her.

"You think you are all so funny don't you?" Puck said, pushing his chair back and standing.

"Noah," Rachel said, wiping the tears of laughter off her cheeks and grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face."

"Whatever," he said, collecting the plates up.

"I'll do it, Noah," Hannah said.

"It's okay, Ma."

"Yeah, Hannah, let us clean up. You cooked," Santana added, picking up other items from the table and following Puck into the kitchen.

Finn started collecting the rest of the things on the table as Rachel told the adults to head into the lounge and that she would bring in some coffee. "With the boys gone, feel free to come and live at our house, Rachel," Burt said.

Rachel laughed as she left and entered the kitchen. "So Burt said I could move into your house, Finn."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the cake and or the offer to make coffee."

"You are taking the rest of that cake home right?" Finn asked with Puck nodding in the background.

"Yes, and you boys can take some to work tomorrow," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Puck's waist. "And you can take some for Burt too," she added to Puck smiling.

"He will be happy with that, babe," Puck said, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll make the coffees and take them through. You go and get your stuff and then we can head back to mine."

Santana smiled watching the couple as Rachel kissed Puck quickly sending him upstairs with Finn following behind. Rachel flicked the switch on the kettle and took mugs out of the cupboard set to making the drinks.

"You know where everything is pretty well," Santana noted,

"I guess," Rachel shrugged. "I'm here a lot."

"I'm sure."

Rachel rolled her eyes and went about the kitchen making the coffee then, ignoring Santana altogether, put them on a tray and took them into the lounge.

"Thank you, Rachel," Burt said, accepting a mug from her. "I was serious about living with us."

She laughed, handing Carole and Hannah their coffees. "I'll think about it, Burt."

"No, she won't," Puck said, entering the room with Finn and Santana on his heels. "Thanks for dinner, Ma, it was great, but we are off."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I've got to take Finn to get his truck before going back to Rach's and we all have to work tomorrow."

"Fair enough," she said, standing and hugging her son before moving on to the others. "Rachel, thanks for the cake – you are taking the leftovers with you right?"

"Yes, Noah wouldn't let me leave it," she answered, collecting her purse from its place by the door and hugging Burt and Carole before leading the group out the front door. "Thanks again for everything, Hannah."

"You're welcome, sweetie, anytime you know that," Hannah told Rachel hugging her once more.

"Ma, let the girl go," Puck called, already sitting in his truck with Finn.

"Go. We will catch up for lunch at work one day. Santana too if she is there."

"Sounds good. Bye, Hannah," Rachel said, unlocking her car and getting in, Santana hopping in the passenger side.

They waved as Rachel reversed down the drive and started the car for home. Santana turned the radio up and the girls sung loudly until they arrived home. Both giggling, Rachel unlocked the door, and they headed upstairs to change.

"I'll meet you back downstairs," Santana told Rachel as she continued up to the third floor.

Rachel pulled out some black shorts and Puck's old WMHS t-shirt and padded back downstairs and into the kitchen filling the kettle and placing it on the stove she just lit.

"Rach?" she heard the boys voices yell out

"In the kitchen, Noah."

She was standing at the stove pulling mugs from the drawer beneath when she heard the TV turn on in the lounge and a few minutes later she felt Puck's arms come around her waist.

"Finn is watching TV, so we are finally alone," he said, kissing the back of her neck. "I wondered where this shirt had gone," he added.

Rachel smiled as she heard the kettle whistle and turned off the stove before turning in his arms. "You left it here once. You can have it back if you want."

"Nah, it looks better on you, babe."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Rach. I can't say how much I did not want to be at my mom's tonight."

"She was so happy to have us all though and she is working long hours for the next couple of weeks. We might end up having Dass here for a couple of nights if you are okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess" Puck mumbled.

"She is fine and we can tell her about us before you mom. Dass can keep a secret. Also I was going to ring mom and see if she and Beth wanted to come for dinner tomorrow. I figured you would want to see your girl."

Puck was speechless as he watched Rachel turn away and start making some coffees for them all. He pulled her back and kissed her firmly before breaking it and adding, "I love you so much, babe,that would be great."

"Just remember, you are cooking," she said.

"I remember. How about I just BBQ?"

"Sounds great. I'll make salad when I get home then," Rachel said, moving out of his arms and picking up the cordless phone and dialling Shelby's number.

Rachel tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder and kept making the drink handing a mug to Puck as Shelby answered.

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm really good. How are you and Beth doing?"

"Great, Beth is getting up to mischief as usual but beautiful."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night?" Rachel asked.

"That would be lovely. Any special occasion?"

"Noah and Finn arrived home today and are staying here and I thought it would be nice for Noah to see Beth."

"I forgot they were getting home today. It would be great for Beth to see him too. She has really missed him," Shelby said. "And it would be nice to spend time with you and Finn too."

"And Santana," Rachel added.

"Oh yes, how is everything going with her and how is her dad?"

"Everything is much better than it was when I saw you last. Her dad did squeeze her hand yesterday, but hasn't made any other progress since then."

"That is a shame, but I'm glad the two of you are okay."

"Yeah, I really think that we have formed a good friendship which is nice."

"What time tomorrow?" Shelby asked.

"Noah is going to do a BBQ and we are both finishing tomorrow at three, so any time you want after that. Finn's shift finishes at five so I guess we will eat at six-ish."

"Okay, well, I'll come around with Beth at four that way Noah can have some time with her before he starts grilling."

"He will love that," Rachel agreed smiling at the boy in question.

"Honey, is there something else on your mind, because you sound different?" Shelby questioned worried about her daughter.

"There is something I have to tell you. Noah and I are dating," Rachel said, grinning as Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head before taking the two coffees Rachel had made for Finn and Santana through to the lounge.

"Finally," she heard her mom exclaim. "I'm so happy for you two, baby."

"Thanks, Mom, we aren't telling everyone yet until I can get my dads on the phone and tell them, only because you know Hannah she will start planning our wedding and what not and I want my dads to know first."

"That is fair enough, Hannah can be crazy like that, I mean I love the woman but she was trying to get me to help her set the two of you up months ago."

"I know, honestly I love her but she is not at all subtle," Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she heard a cry in the background.

"Oh no, Rachel, I've got to go. Beth seems to have had a bad dream."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, give her give hugs from us."

"I will, see you then," Shelby answered hanging up.

Rachel picked up her own mug and refilled the one Puck had left behind and made her way into the lounge relaxing onto the sofa into Puck's side handing him his mug.

"Thanks, babe."

"You are welcome. Your girl is coming tomorrow at four," she told him smiling up at him. "And mom said she is very happy for us."

"Beth is coming tomorrow?" Finn asked, turning the TV off.

"Yep, she and Mom are coming for dinner."

Santana looked up from her place next to Finn. "Do you want me to do dinner tomorrow while you are all at work then?"

"No, it's fine, Noah is going do a BBQ and I'll get some bread on the way home and make a salad when I get here."

"I want to do something. How about I make dessert?" Santana asked, wanting to feel like she was being useful.

"I like dessert," Finn said causing the girls to laugh.

"That sounds lovely, San. I'll leave you my car in case you need to go out. That's if Noah can drive me to work and pick me up?" Rachel told her but looking at Puck.

"I can do that, I'll have to drop you off early though because we are both doing nine till three," Puck said looking at her.

"That's fine. I have work to catch up on from today anyway so the extra time would be helpful," Rachel explained.

"What hours are you working, Finn?" Santana asked the boy next to her.

"Eleven till five so we can hang out in the morning if you want," he responded.

"Sounds good," she said yawning. "But it's time for bed for me, night guys."

"Night, San," Rachel replied yawning herself. "I'm not going to be far behind you."

She watched Santana head upstairs before Finn announced that he too was turning in and he walked off down the hall towards the first floor guest room that he and Puck usually shared.

Puck collected the mugs and took them into the kitchen and stacked them in the dishwasher turning it on before re-entering the lounge. "Come on, babe, time for bed for you," he said holding his hand out to Rachel and pulling her to stand in front of him.

"I'm so happy that you are back, Noah, today was a great day."

"It really was," he agreed, kissing her softly. "Now off to bed, I have to get to sleep before Finn otherwise I'll have to listen to him snore all night."

"I'm going, I'm ready to fall asleep standing up," she yawned. "I love you"

"I love you too Rach, I'll see you in the morning," he said, kissing her again before turning her towards the stairs and pushing her slightly to head to her room. She got to the top of the stairs and waved at him before continuing onto her room

Puck checked the downstairs doors making sure everything was locked before switching the lights off and then heading off to bed himself. As he lay in bed he realized that everything had changed for the better and just like he had wanted. Tomorrow was the start of the rest of his life with Rachel and although he wasn't willing to admit it to anyone else yet, he knew he wanted it to be like this always.


End file.
